Winter
by Shim JaeCho
Summary: Jaejoong yang tidak bisa melupakan masalalunya, tapi kehidupannya sekarang berbeda dengan yang dulu. Dia mencintai kehidupannya sekarang bersama Moonbin. YunJae, Changmin, Junsu, Yoochun, Moonbin, Kyuhyun, DBSK. Family, Romance, Hurt, Angst, Yaoi. DLDR
1. Prolog

**Winter**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Mereka semua milik Tuhan

Cast : DBSK, Super Junior, Astro, BTS dll

Genre : Yaoi, Family, Hurt, Angst, Drama, Romance

Rate : **T**

 **Happy reading!**

.

.

.

.

.

" _Pengusaha Jung Yunho datang bersama dengan anak semata wayangnya pada ulang tahun perusahaan keluarga Cho, anak bungsu keluarga Cho sendiri merupakan tunangan dari anak Jung Yunho-"_

"Eommaaaa aku pulang!"

Suara serak namun indah itu datang setelah suara pintu ditutup. Namja yang berteriak itu menghampiri eommanya dan yang duduk di ruang tengah.

"Sedang apa? Ish... Kenapa harus melihat berita itu sih?"

"Wae? Kenapa kau pulang larut Moonbin ah?"

"Eommaaa~~"

Namja tinggi bernama Moonbin itu duduk disamping sang eomma dan menaruh kepalanya di bahu sang eomma.

"Binnie sibuk sekali, eomma tahukan Binnie ketua komite siswa dan ugh... Binnie rapat dadakan hari ini, maaf tidak memberi kabar karena baterai ponsel Binnie habis"

"Kau itu hanya bersikap manis jika melakukan hal seperti ini"

"Hehehehe"

"Lain kali jangan buat eomma khawatir ya?"

"Iya eomma, lalu kenapa eomma pulang lebih cepat?"

"Bahan kue habis dan eomma menutup toko karena kuenya juga sudah habis"

"Whoaaa daebbak! Jadi Binnie boleh minta makan enak hari ini?"

"Mau apa?"

"Hmmm apa ya? Apa saja deh yang penting masakan eomma. Tapi suapi Binnie ya?"

"Ya! Kau itu sudah dua belas tahun dan masih minta disuapi?"

"Eommaa~~"

"Aigo... Kau ini benar – benar"

Eomma Moonbin yang bernama Jaejoong itu kemudian berdiri untuk mengambilkan makan malam. Tidak seberapa lama dia kembali dengan piring penuh dengan makanan, dia duduk disamping Moonbin dan mulai menyuapi makanan itu pada Moonbin.

"Eomma..." Panggil Moonbin

"Hmm?"

"Eomma tahu? Teman – teman di sekolah selalu saja menyamakan aku dengan anak pengusaha itu" Ucap Moonbin dengan bibirnya mengarah ke televisi rumahnya

"Kenapa?"

"Mereka bilang, mataku mirip dengannya"

"Kalau diperhatikan memang mirip sih"

"Aku tidak merasa mirip" Moonbin mengerucutkan bibirnya

"Iya iya, tidak kok. Tapi kalau mirip kenapa?"

"Tidak mau... Aku lebih tampan dari mereka kan ya eomma? Ya kan ya kan ya kan?"

"Iya" Jaejoong tersenyum mendengar ucapan eommanya "Kau tampan"

"Melebihi mereka?"

Jaejoong menoleh kearah televisi dan menatap layar itu, dimana pengusaha Jung Yunho dan anaknya tengah disorot. Kemudian dia kembali menatap anaknya.

"Ya, kau lebih tampan"

"Tapi eomma... Saenim... Tadi menyarankanku mengikuti ujian beasiswa untuk kelas akselerasi di Toho _I_ _nternational_ _S_ _chool._ Otte?"

 **DEGH**

Tangan Jaejoong mendadak kaku dan menatap sang anak, Toho? Sekolah itu ada di Seoul bukan?

"Ka-kau apa?" Tanya Jaejoong ragu

"Tapi aku sudah menolaknya eomma. Aku tahu eomma begitu menyukai hidup di desa, eomma juga harus menjaga toko kue miliki Suie ahjumma bukan? Kalaupun aku berhasil mengikuti ujian itu, aku juga tidak bisa tinggal disana sendirian kan eomma..."

Jaejoong bisa mendengar nada lirih dari ucapan Moonbin barusan, dia bisa merasakan sebuah keinginan Moonbin untuk bersekolah disana tapi hati kecilnya tidak ingin pergi kesana atau sang buah hati pindah ke sana sendiri. Dia ingin Moonbin tetap ada disampingnya.

"Tapi eomma... Saenim menginginkanku lompat kelas lagi tahun ini" Ucap Moonbin

"Boleh. Asal tidak pergi ke Seoul, bagaimana?"

"Aku juga bilang begitu pada saenim dan dia akan membicarakannya pada kepala sekolah. Aku ingin eomma selalu ada disampingku"

"Anak manja"

"Biar saja manja asal disayang eomma"

Moonbin tersenyum dan kembali menerima satu sendok penuh makanan dari sang eomma, sedangkan Jaejoong menatap sendu anaknya.

 _'Maaf Binnie ah... Eomma hanya ingin kau ada disamping eomma'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **~ TBC ~**

.

.

.

.

.

Annyeonggg

Cho bawain Genre Family di hari bahagia ini kkkkkk~ Ide pasaran sih tapi...

Ini seri season terakhir dari Cho, **Spring, Summer, Fall** terus **Winter** hehehehehehee...

.

Jja... tbc or end?

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Senin, 13 Maret 2017**


	2. Chapter 1

**Winter**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Mereka semua milik Tuhan

Cast : DBSK, Super Junior, Astro, BTS dll

Genre : Yaoi, Family, Hurt, Angst, Drama, Romance

Rate : **T**

 **Happy reading!**

.

.

.

.

.

 **~ Chapter 1 ~**

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Moonbin ah... Kau yakin dengan keputusanmu?"

" Ya seonsaengnim, saya rasa ini yang terbaik"

" Kau melewatkan beasiswamu yang kesepuluh tahun ini"

" Aku... Tidak mungkin meninggalkan eommaku sendirian disini"

" baiklah kalau begitu"

" Saya permisi dulu"

Namja tinggi bernama Moonbin itu membungkukkan tubuhnya kemudian keluar dari ruang guru diiringi dengan tatapan sedih dan kecewa pada Moonbin yang kembali menolak beasiswa dari sekolah bergengsi di Seoul. Kali ini _Toho International School_ yang ditolak oleh Han Moonbin.

Moonbin berjalan cepat menuju kamar mandi, dalam hatinya dia terus menggumamkan kalimat _'Aku baik – baik saja karena ini yang terbaik'_ berulang kali. Saat masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dia menuju wastafel dan membasuh wajahnya. Rasanya segar, namun tidak dengan hatinya. Moonbin melihat pantulan dirinya di kaca, menyedihkan! Matanya memerah karena menahan tangis yang hendak keluar!

 **Drrt~~**

Ponselnya bergetar menandakan sebuah pesan masuk ke dalam ponselnya, Moonbin merogoh kantong seragam celananya dan mengambil benda persegi empat itu.

 _'From : Suie Ahjumma tersayang_

 _Bagaimana?'_

 _'To : Suie Ahjumma tersayang_

 _Aku sudah menolaknya ahjumma'_

 _'From Suie Ahjumma tersayang_

 _Gwaenchana? Kau pasti sedang di kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajahmu bukan?'_

 _' To : Suie Ahjumma tersayang_

 _Darimana ahjumma tahu?'_

 _'From : Suie Ahjumma tersayang_

 _Aku mengenalmu sejak dalam kandungan eommamu. Dan hanya aku yang tahu apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah menolak beasiswa – beasiswa sekolah bergengsi itu. Kau tidak mungkin menunjukkan wajah sedih dan kecewamu pada eommamu bukan? Hanya ahjumma yang tahu itu"_

Moonbin diam, jarinya tidak bisa mengetik balasan untuk Junsu karena yang dikatakan oleh namja itu adalah sebuah kebenaran. Dia tidak mau membuat eommanya sedih karena keinginannya bersekolah di Seoul. Tidak, cukup sekali dia melihat eommanya menangis karena dia keras kepala ingin menerima sebuah beasiswa dua tahun lalu saat usianya sepuluh tahun.

Padahal Junsu sudah menjamin bahwa Moonbin akan aman tinggal bersamanya tapi eommanya masuk ke dalam kamar dan menangis seharian di sana. Darimana Moonbin tahu eommanya menangis? Tentu saja dia menguping dan itu membuatnya merasa sangat bersalah dan akhirnya selalu menolak beasiswa yang datang padanya.

 **Drrtttt~~ Drrttt~~**

" Ne ahjumma..."

" Kenapa tidak membalas pesan ahjumma eoh?"

" Maaf"

" Sudah, sana kembali ke kelas. Berikan senyuman terbaikmu dan pasti akan ada jalan keluar dari masalahmu. Oke? Jangan putus asa"

" Terima kasih ahjumma"

" Iya"

 **PIK**

Moonbin memutuskan sambungan ponselnya kemudian menghela nafasnya dan mencoba tersenyum dan keluar dari kamar mandi itu. Perjalanan menuju kelas diiringi teman seangkatan maupun hoobae yang menyapa Moonbin, Moonbin balas sapaan mereka dengan ramah. Mau bagaimanapun walaupun dia sudah kelas sembilan, usianya jauh dibawah mereka. Dia masih dua belas tahun tahu!

" Sudah kembali?"

" Ne Kai hyung"

Moonbin duduk disamping temannya dan menaruh kepalanya di atas meja.

" Tolak lagi?" Tanya temannya

" Iya"

" Eommamu lagi?"

" Yah mau bagaimana lagi, aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan eommaku sendirian"

" Tapi kau berbakat Bin"

" Tidak apa hyung, yang penting eommaku tetap tersenyum"

" Kau anak yang baik, aku jadi ingin mengajakmu membolos"

 **PLETAKK~**

" Awwhh!"

" Jangan ajarkan Moonbin kelakuanmu yang jelek itu"

Itu adalah suara ketua kelasnya, biasa dipanggil Jinjin hyung oleh Moonbin, pendek namun galaknya minta ampun. Tapi Moonbin tahu jika Jinjin menganggap Moonbin seperti adiknya sendiri, buktinya dia tidak akan membiarkan Moonbin bolos mengikuti apa kata si berandal Kai.

" Pulang sekolah makan es krim yuk?" Ajak Jinjin dan Kai mengangguk

" Tidak bisa, aku ingin membantu eomma saja" Jawab Moonbin

" Kau benar – benar anak yang baik" Ucap Jinjin

" Tidak usah memuji seperti itu hyung!"

Sementara itu seorang namja terbilang cantik tengah membuka sebuah pintu rumah yang tidak lain adalah tempat tinggal yang kecil namun nyaman. Dia harus memasakkan makan siang untuk anaknya sebelum kembali ke toko roti. Dia langsung memasuki area dapur setelah berhasil masuk, menyiapkan bahan makanan dan mulai memasak makanan kesukaan anaknya.

Satu jam lebih kemudian pekerjaannya selesai dan dia memutuskan untuk duduk di sofa ruang tengah, menyalakan televisi dan melihat acara televisi itu sampai tangannya berhenti di satu channel.

" Diketahui jika anak pengusaha Jung Yunho pergi ke sebuah taman bermain bersama dengan tunangannya..."

Jaejoong adalah nama namja cantik yang sedang menonton acara itu, dia menyunggingkan senyuman saat layar televisi menampilkan wajah seorang namja bermata agak bulat menunjukkan wajah datarnya.

" Sama sepertinya, datar..." Lirih Jaejoong " Tunanganmu manis..."

 **Drttt... Drtt...**

Jaejoong menoleh, dia mendapati ponselnya bergetar. Dia mengambilnya dan mengangkat sambungat teleponnya itu.

" Kenapa Suie?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Sedang apa hyung?"

" Menonton televisi"

" Huh? Gosip?"

" Iya"

" Aigo..."

" Kenapa menelepon"

" Hanya rindu, memang tidak boleh?"

" Boleh kok. Tumben saja"

" Bagaimana toko?"

" Bagus, ah! Laporan bulan kemarin aku kirim besok ya, toko sedang ramai"

" Santai saja hyung. Hmm... Hyung... Bisakah kau melakukan sesuatu?"

" Apa?"

" Pergilah ke kamar Binnie"

" Untuk?"

" Lakukan saja hyung"

" Oke"

Jaejoong mengikuti interuksi yang diberikan Junsu, namja yang sudah menyelamaatkannya saat dia terdampar di daerah yang bahkan dia tidak tahu namanya dulu.

" Sudah" Ucap Jaejoong

" Buka laci pertama pada meja belajar Binnie"

" Huh?"

Walaupun bingung Jaejoong tetap mengikuti apa yang Junsu inginkan, dia pergi ke meja belajar anaknya dan duduk di kursi meja belajar Moonbin. Beberapa figura berisikan foto dirinya dan Moonbin terpampang jelas disana, juga ada foto Junsu, suaminya dan Moonbin ada di sana. Kenangan yang indah.

" Sudah hyung?"

" Sebentar"

Jaejoong meletakkan ponselnya di meja dan membuatnya menjadi mode _loudspeaker,_ dia membuka laci pertama meja belajar Moonbin dan melihat isinya. Tidak ada yang aneh, hanya ada stok peralatan sekolah Moonbin yang memang dibelikan oleh Jaejoong.

" Hyung melihat sebuah kunci disana?" Tanya Junsu

" Ya, ada satu kunci berwarna emas"

" Ambil dan carilah sebuah kotak di bawah tempat tidur Moonbin"

" Huh? Kalian menyembunyikan sesuatu di belakangku?"

" Ikuti saja dan hyung akan tahu apa yang kami sembunyikan"

Jaejoong mengambil kunci berwarna emas dan ponselnya, meletakkan ponselnya di atas tempat tidur dan duduk di lantai dekat tempat tidur Moonbin, dia menunduk, mencari kotak yang dimaksud oleh Junsu. Ada beberapa kotak di bawah tempat tidur Moonbin tapi tanpa memerlukan kunci untuk membukanya.

Namja cantik itu mengeluarka kotak – kotak itu dari bawah kolong tempat tidur Moonbin sampai dia berhasil menggapai satu kotak berwarna hitam dan memerlukan kunci untuk membukanya.

" Kotak berwarna hitam?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Ya, kau bisa membukanya hyung, aku yang mengizinkan"

" Kenapa kau yang harus mengizinkan? Ini kan punya anakku?"

" Karena hanya kami yang berhak memberikan izin untuk membuka kotak itu hyung"

Jaejoong jadi semakin penasaran dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Junsu, perlahan dia membuka kotak itu dan matanya membulat. Lembaran amplop putih dengan dengan berbagai desain ada di sana, tapi bukan sembarang desain. Desain ini adalah lambang, lambang sebuah sekolah.

Diambilah satu amplop dari dalam kotak itu dan Jaejoong memperhatikannya, anaknya pernah memberikan amplop ini dan setelah Jaejoong membacanya dia merasa jengah dan lelah kemudian membuangnya ke tempat sampah tepat di hadapan Moonbin.

Anaknya tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun saat itu, tertawa tidak, menangis tidak, hanya wajah datar. Kemudian pergi meninggalkan eommanya begitu saja, Jaejoong tidak tahu jika Moonbin mengambilnya lagi dari tong sampah dan menyimpannya?

Jaejoong kemudian mengambil amplop lain dan membuka isinya, tanggal yang tertera adalah tanggal setelah amplop pertama, kenapa Moonbin tidak memberitahunya tentang hal ini? Kenapa dia menyembunyikannya? Apa... Moonbin tahu jika kertas – kertas itu hanya akan berakhir sama mengenaskannya dengan yang sebelumnya?

" Hyung sudah melihatnya? Semua?"

Suara dari ponsel itu membuat Jaejoong tersentak dan menolehkan kepalanya.

" Ap-apa maksud semua ini Su? Kenapa dia menyimpan semua surat beasiswa ini?"

Ya,

Yang disembunyikan oleh Moonbin dan Junsu adalah semua surat beasiswa yang Moonbin terima selama ini. Namja kecil yang sudah Junsu anggap anaknya sendiri itu mengyembunyikan semua ini karena dia tidak mau surat yang menurutnya berharga itu dibuang oleh eommanya lagi.

" Surat itu... Sangat berharga untuknya hyung... Binnie bahkan masih menyimpan surat beasiswa pertamanya di dalam kotak itu. Kau merobeknya dan membuangnya bukan? Tapi Binnie mengambilnya dan menyatukannya kembali. Dia menyimpannya"

" Kenapa?"

" Kau ingat saat terakhir Binnie memberikan surat beasiswa padamu, saat itu wajahnya datar bukan? Tidak lama dia izin padamu untuk main. Tapi dia tidak pergi main hyung, dia ke rumahku. Menangis dalam pelukanku"

" M-mwo?"

" Sejak itu dia tidak memberitahu hyung jika dia mendapatkan beasiswa dari manapun tapi dia bercerita padaku. Selalu... Aku bahkan tahu kebiasaannya setelah menolak beasiswa yang selalu diidamkannya itu. Dia pergi ke toilet, membasuh wajahnya... Ah bukan... Dia menangis tapi menyamarkannya dengan membasuh wajahnya, dia tidak mau terlihat lemah hyung" Jelas Junsu dengan suara bergetar, jelas saja dia tengah menahan tangisnya

" Ak-aku tidak tahu..."

" Binnie tidak mau mendengarmu menangis hyung, itu sebabnya dia selalu menolak semua beasiswa yang diterimanya walaupun itu berarti dia mengorbankan dirinya. Tapi... Beasiswa terakhir yang diterimanya adalah impiannya hyung... Dia ingin sekali bersekolah di sana"

" Tidak... Binnie tidak akan pergi dariku..."

" Hyung, Binnie tidak akan meninggalkanmu... Dia akan ada denganku di sini jika kau mengizinkan"

" Tidak Su... Aku tetap tidak mengizinkannya"

" Kenapa? Sebenarnya kenapa hyung tidak mengizinkannya pergi ke Seoul? Hyung teringat kecelakan yang membuat suami hyung meninggal?"

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya dengan erat dan airmata mengalir dari kedua mata indahnya.

" Hyung.." Panggil Junsu dengan lirih

"..."

" Jangan menangis, aku mohon"

 **CEKLEK**

" Eomma, eomma disi-"

Saat Jaejoong mendengar suara anaknya dia langsung membuka matanya, di depan pintu sana berdiri sang anak dengan wajah kagetnya. Jaejoong segera memutuskan panggilan teleponnya dengan Junsu dan menatap Moonbin.

" E-eo-eomma... Itu..."

" Kenapa kau menyimpannya?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan suara lirih

" Eomma... Binnie mohon jangan buang semua surat itu"

Jaejoong tersentak mendengar suara lirih Moonbin juga mata berkaca – kaca yang ditunjukkan oleh Moonbin. Sudah lama sekali dia tidak melihat Moonbin menunjukkan wajah sedihnya.

" Eomma... Maafkan aku, tapi jangan buang semua surat itu"

" Kenapa?"

" Semua berharga untukku... Eomma boleh melarangku untuk pergi ke sekolah mereka tapi jangan membuang semua suratku"

" Han Moonbin"

Moonbin memejamkan matanya dengan erat saat sang eomma memanggil nama lengkapnya dan tentu saja itu bukan pertanda yang baik. Terlebih saat ini dia mendengar suara langkah kaki eommanya mendekat ke arahnya.

 **GREPP**

Moonbin tersentak saat merasakan kehangatan menyelimuti tubuhnya, perlahan dia membuka matanya dan terpaku karena saat ini sang eomma tengah memeluknya dengan erat dan terisak.

" Eo-eomma... Jangan menangis... Ak-aku tidak akan menerima beasiswa manapun jika eomma menginginkan hal itu"

" Kenapa?" Tanya Jaejoong, dia merenggangkan pelukannya

" Jika eomma tidak sanggup aku berada jauh dari eomma maka aku akan lakukan. Melihat eomma menangis membuat hatiku teriris eomma... Aku sangat menyayangi eomma dan tidak mau eomma menagis karenaku" Lirih Moonbin

Jaejoong menarik anaknya kembali memeluk anaknya dengan erat.

" Maafkan eomma... Maaf Binnie ah..."

" Gwaenchana eomma" Lirih Moonbin, sepertinya dia memang harus melupakan impiannya untuk mendapatkan beasiswa yang dia inginkan

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian mengharubiru itu Jaejoong mengajak anaknya untuk makan siang bersama dan mereka pergi ke toko kue milik Junsu. Di sana, Moonbin memang senang sekali membantu di dapur. Membuat adonan, menghias kue dan berbagai pekerjaan lainnya.

Yah...

Sikap Moonbin sangat dewasa padahal usianya baru mencapai dua belas tahun, hal itu karena dia sadar jika sang eomma hanya memilikinya. Appanya? Sang eomma bercerita jika appanya meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan di Seoul dan itu alasan pertama kenapa Jaejoong tidak mau kembali ke Seoul karena jika kembali ke sana, hanya akan mengingatkannya dengan kenangan pahit yang dia lalui.

Jaejoong menatap anaknya yang kini membuat adonan kue, wajah tampannya terkena tepung namun sepertinya Moonbin belum menyadarinya. Jika dilihat seperti ini Moonbin sama sekali tidak mirip dengannya, tapi mirip dengan seseorang... Appanya...

" Hah..."

" Kau kenapa oppa?"

Jaejoong menoleh, mendapati salah satu karyawan toko kue menatapnya dengan bingung. Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Seulgi yah... Boleh aku bertanya?"

" Hmm?" Seulgi bergumam sementara tangannya sibuk mengocok putih telur

" Kau kan sarjana, kenapa mau bekerja di toko kue yang kecil ini?"

" Oppa... Pendidikanku memang tinggi tapi itu bukan yang aku mau. Aku ingin meraih cita – citaku dan Junsu oppa membantuku melalui toko kuenya"

" Maksudmu?"

" Aku ingin menjadi seorang pembuat kue yang handal tidak peduli seberapa keras orangtuaku melarang. Aku tahu mereka ingin yang terbaik untukku tapi aku tahu apa yang terbaik untukku oppa"

" Begitu?"

" Ya... Aku selalu merasa berdosa jika sudah melawan kedua orangtuaku yang tidak senang dengan pekerjaanku saat ini. Hah..."

Tapi Moonbin tidak.

Anaknya itu selalu menurutinya, patuh terhadap apa yang Jaejoong perintahkan. Moonbin-nya yang mengorbankan impiannya karena keputusan egois yang Jaejoong berikan. Moonbin... Yang ingin meraih cita – citanya setinggi mungkin tapi Jaejoong terus mematahkan sayapnya bukan mendukungnya.

Orangtua macam apa kau, Jaejoong?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Binnie ah... Makan dulu..."

Jaejoong menaruh sepiring nasi beserta lauknya di atas meja makan sementara Moonbin sibuk dengan ponselnya entah sedang apa.

" Sebentar eomma"

" Sedang apa sih?"

" Ini, bendahara kelas sedang melakukan tutup buku kas bulanan dan meminta bantuanku untuk menghitung. Lalu Im Ssaenim memintaku datang pagi besok untuk membantunya di ruang guru, juga sekretaris komite memintaku untuk membantunya membuat proposal festival sekolah tahun ini"

" Kau sibuk sekali ya..." Gumam Jaejoong

" Sebentar... yap! Selesai, nanti lagi. Aku lapar"

Moonbin meletakkan ponselnya dan kini mendekatkan piring yang tadi diletakkan oleh eommanya, memakan semuanya dengan lahap sementara sang eomma memandangi anaknya dengan memangku wajahnya menggunakan tangan.

Anaknya itu makannya banyak juga lahap. Jaejoong jadi senang jika melihat seseorang makan seperti itu. Mungkin... Dia tengah teringat dengan seseorang?

" Eomma... Sup ayamnya enak. Masih ada?" Tanya Moonbin

" Ada, sini biar eomma ambilkan lagi"

Moonbin menggeser mangkuknya, kemudian Jaejoong mengambilnya dan membawanya menuju konter dapur sementara Moonbin mengambil ponselnya dan melihat sebuah pesan dari ahjummanya.

 _'From : Suie ahjumma tersayang_

 _Otte?'_

 _'To : Suie ahjumma tersayang_

 _Aku sudah melupakan keinginanku ahjumma, aku tidak sanggup saat melihat eomma menangis'_

 _'From : Suie ahjumma tersayang_

 _Hah... Susah sekali ya...'_

" Sedang apa?"

" Eoh?"

Moonbin mengunci ponselnya dan meletakkannya di atas meja, dia menggeleng dan mengambil mangkuk yang dibawa oleh eommanya kemudian dia melanjutkan makannya dalam diam. Satu jam kemudian Moonbin pamit untuk belajar, sang eomma tentu menginzinkannya tanpa tahu apa yang sebenarnya Moonbin lakukan.

Namja berusia dua belas tahun itu hanya berbaring di atas tempat tidur, memandangi sebuah surat eksklusif yang baru saja dia tolak tadi siang, beasiswa Toho School sampai jenjang kuliah. Dia ingin menjadi dokter, paling tidak ilmuwan atau seorang astronom dan Toho School adalah sekolah internasional yang memiliki pelajaran dan peralatan belajar yang paling lengkap.

 **TES**

Airmata Moonbin menetes, dia sebenarnnya tidak rela beasiswa Toho School harus dilepaskan begitu saja karena sangat sulit mendapatkannya, tapi... Demi eommanya dia akan melupakannya. Juga melupakan keingintahuannya tentang kenapa foto seorang Jung Yunho dan Jung Changmin yang terlihat masih kecil tersembunyi di dalam dompet eommanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **CEKLEK**

Jaejoong membuka pintu kamar anaknya, menatapnya sebentar kemudian berjalan menghampiri tempat tidur sang anak. Dia duduk dipinggir tempat tidur Moonbin dan mengusap rambut Moonbin dan dia melihat sesuatu tengah digenggam oleh Moonbin.

Jaejoong mengambilnya dengan perlahan karena takut membangunkan sang anak, sebuah surat. Dia perlahan membukanya dan membaca isi dari surat itu. Surat beasiswa dari _Toho International High School_. Jaejoong sebenarnya bangga pada anaknya yang sangat pintar, ingin sekali Moonbin sekolah di tempat yang paling bagus.

Bukan karena keuangan Jaejoong tidak memberikan izinnya, jika beasiswa itu tidak di Seoul pasti Jaejoong akan mengizinkannya tapi kenapa harus di sana?

" Kau begitu menginginkannya sampai kau menangis hum? Maafkan eomma ya baby..."

 **CUP**

Jaejoong mengecup puncak kepala anaknya dan mengusap pinggir mata Moonbin yang terlihat bekas tangisannya. Dia tahu, Toho High School adalah tujuan utama Moonbin karena disana memiliki fasilitas yang lengkap tapi... Apa Jaejoong sanggup melepas Monnbin setelah kejadian buruk menimpa dirinya di Seoul?

" Hah..."

Jaejoong meghela nafasnya, dia beranjak dari sana setelah menempatkan surat beasiswa itu pada meja belajar Moonbin. Masuk ke dalam kamarnya, Jaejoong mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi Junsu.

" Kenapa hyung?" Tanya Junsu

" Aniya... Hanya... Junsu... Soal beasiswa Moonbin"

" Kenapa hyung? Dia sudah menolaknya bukan?"

" Aku... Terlalu egois ya?"

" Boleh aku jujur kan? Ya... Kau terlalu egois hyung"

" Tapi aku takut Su..."

" Apa yang kau takutkan hyung? Moonbin akan baik – baik saja bersamaku disini, sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu berat melepaskan Moonbin, hyung?"

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya, dia akan menceritakan hal sebenarnya kenapa Jaejoong tidak mau Moonbin pergi ke Seoul. Yah... Semuanya, tanpa dia tutup – tutupi lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Pagi eomma..."

Moonbin menatap sang eomma setelah memakai seragam sekolahnya dengan rapi dan duduk berhadapan dengan sang eomma di ruang makan.

" Habiskan sarapanmu, eomma ada perlu pagi ini jadi kita langsung berangkat ya"

" Oke"

Tanpa banyak kata Moonbin memulai sarapannya, setelahnya mereka berangkat bersama menuju halte bus dan berpisah di sana karena toko kue milik Junsu letaknya tidak jauh dari sana. Moonbin berdiri di dalam bus karena sedang ramai, dia jadi ingat tentang surat beasiswa Toho School yang entah kenapa ada di atas meja, mungkinkah eommanya yang menaruhnya disana? Hmm...

" Stt... Sttt... Bin Bin"

" Hmm?"

Saat pelajaran terakhir, tepatnya lima menit sebelum bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, teman sebangku Moonbin memanggilnya pelan – palan. Moonbin yang sedang malas hanya bergumam, dia sendiri sedang mencoret – coret bukunya. Dia sedang tidak mood untuk belajar.

" Bin, bukan itu eommamu?"

" Jangan membual hyung, eommaku sedang bekerja" Jawab Moonbin tanpa melihat Kai dan terus mencoret – coret bukunya

" Yak! Lihat itu, semua sedang melirik ke arah jendela. Eommamu sedang bersama kepala sekolah"

" Ish hyung~~ Jangan menggangguku"

Walaupun begitu Moonbin menoleh dan matanya membulat melihat eommanya berdiri di samping kelas bersama kepala sekolahnya, entah apa yang mereka bicarakan namun eommanya selalu menanggapinya dengan senyuman setelah berbicara.

" Aigoo... Binnie ah... Kau mau tidak hyung jadi appamu?"

" Hyung sudah tidak waras eoh? Sana berobat"

" Eommamu terlihat sangat muda, orang yang tidak tahu pasti mengiranya masih anak kulihan Bin"

Moonbin membenarkan ucapan Kai, eommanya sudah kepala tiga tapi lihat saja... Semua yang dikelas Moonbin bukan lagi melirik ke arah jendela tapi menatap jendela dimana eomma Moonbin berdiri. Tidak namja, yeoja juga itu mengagumi kecantikan eommanya.

" YAK! Perhatikan kemana mata kalian!"

Sang guru yang ada di depan kelas akhirnya menyadari kemana mata para siswanya tertuju, dia juga sangat mengagumi eomma dari salah satu siswa itu. Terlihat fresh dan menggiurkan ughh~~

" Yaaahhhh~ Pemandangan ini sayang dilewatkan ssaem, jarang – jarang kan eomma Moonbin datang ke sekolah" Ucap Kai dan di setujui oleh teman – teman sekelasnya

" YA! Dia eommaku!" Pekik Moonbin tidak terima

" Berbagilah sedikit Bin..."

" Mwo? Memangnya eommaku barang?!"

 **TRIIINGGG~~~~**

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi dan bertepatan dengan itu kepala sekolah masuk bersama eomma Moonbin.

" Silahkan dilanjutkan dulu"

Jinjin selaku ketua kelas memberi aba – aba untuk memberikan salam pada gurunya dan mereka pun mengakhiri pelajaran mereka. Beberapa orang sibuk memasukkan buku ke dalam tas dan sisanya menatap kagum pada Jaejoong.

" Eomma ada apa kemari?" Tanya Moonbin setelah memakai tasnya

" Binnie ah"

" Mari ke ruangan saya" Ajak kepala sekolah da Moonbin makin bingung jadinya

Di dalam ruang itu Moonbin duduk berdampingan dengan eommanya sedangkan kepala sekolahnya duduk berdampingan dengan guru pembimbing Moonbin.

" Jadi Moonbin ah, eommamu kemari untuk menandatangai surat persetujuan tentang beasiswa Toho High School"

" Hah?"

" Semua sudah beres dan kau akan berangkat ke Seoul minggu depan"

Moonbin mengedipkan matanya berkali – kali, dia pasti sedang bermimpi! Bagaimana tidak? Kemarin eommanya masih tidak mau melepaskannya dan tadi kepala sekolahnya berkata Moonbin akan pergi ke Seoul minggu depan?

" Eomma...?"

" Ya sayang? Seperti yang kepala sekolahmu ucapkan, kau akan pergi ke Seoul minggu depan dan bersekolah di Toho School, sekolah yang kau impikan"

" Be-benar? Ini bukan mimpi?"

" Kau maunya bagaimana? Dibatalkan saja?"

" ANIYA! Huuwwaaaaa~~~~ Terima kasih eomma!"

Moonbin bangkit dari duduknya dan langsung memeluk eommanya, menangis penuh haru dan terus mengucapkan teroma kasih pada eommanya. Kedua orang yang ada di depan mereka juga ikut terharu melihat pemandangan indah di depan mereka.

Selama perjalanan pulang mereka hanya diam namun tangan Jaejoong menggenggam erat tangan Moonbin. Menikmati pemandangan desa dalam diam dan Moonbin menyukai hari ini! Dia tidak sabar untuk menceritakan semua ini pada Junsu ahjummanya nanti!

Usai makan malam, Jaejoong meminta Moonbin untuk duduk berhadapan dengannya, dia mengambil dua buah kursi dan mereka duduk berhadapan. Moonbin gugup, dia tidak tahu apa yang akan eommanya katakan.

" Dengarkan eomma..."

" Ne eomma?"

" Suie akan datang tiga hari lagi. Kau akan tinggal bersama mereka dan jangan menyusahkan mereka. Mengerti?"

" Ne eomma"

" Ingat..." Jaejoong menggenggam kedua tangan anaknya, merasakan perbedaan yang signifikan saat mengingat betapa tangan Moonbin dulu tapi sekarang anaknya sudah besar " Jaga Jimin seperti dia saudaramu sendiri, kabari eomma setiap hari agar eomma tidak merasa kesepian"

Oh tidak...

Baik Jaejoong maupun Moonbin tengah menahan airmatanya agar tidak keluar tapi airmata Moonbin jatuh saat melihat eommanya menangis.

" Eomma..."

" Raih apa... Hiks... Yang kau inginkan, jangan menyerah dan eomma minta maaf karena sudah mengekangmu selama ini"

" Aniya~~"

Moonbin bangun dari duduknya dan memeluk sang eomma, rasa sedih mulai memasuki dirinya saat sang eomma berbicara seperti itu. Dia tidak mau meninggalkan eommanya tapi dia juga ingin meraih cita – citanya.

" Jaga kesehatanmu di sana eoh?"

" Iya eomma... Iya"

Dan Moonbin terus mencoba menenangkan sang eomma yang sebenarnya masih belum rela ditinggalkan olehnya.

.

.

.

.

 **\- SATU MINGGU KEMUDIAN -**

.

.

.

" Ingat! Jangan menyusahkan Suie ahjumma dan bantu dia, kau harus ingat Suie ahjumma tengah hamil sekarang"

" Ne!"

Saat ini mereka berada di depan rumah Jaejoong, beberapa karyawan juga ikut mengantarkan Moonbin karena Moonbin adalah kesayangan mereka. Moonbin memeluk erat eommanya.

" Eomma akan datang saat kau membutuhkan eomma, oke?"

Moonbin mengangguk dalam pelukan sang eomma. Jaejoong menepuk punggung Moonbin dan menangkup wajah anaknya yang sudah mulai dewasa, dia mengecup kening Moonbin lama dan melepaskannya. Bergantian dengan Junsu yang sekarang berada di depannya, dia memeluk sang sahabat dengan erat.

" Jaga Moonbin untukku"

" Tentu hyung"

" MOONNBIINNNN!"

Teriakan itu membuat Jaejoong melepaskan pelukannya dan melihat beberapa namja dan yeoja berlari menghampiri mereka. Jaejoong tahu mereka adalah teman sekelas Moonbin.

" Hyung? Noona deul? Kenapa kemari?" Tanya Moonbin mengerutkan keningnya

" Tentu saja mengantarmu pabbo" Ucap Kai

" Aigoo..."

Moonbin memeluk mereka satu persatu, yang Jaejoong lihat anaknya sangat supel dan bisa membaur dengan siapa saja jadi tidak ada kecanggunggan saat dia memeluk teman sekolahnya baik itu namja ataupun yeoja.

" Kabari kami di chat grup oke?"

" Iya hyung, noona... Tenang saja"

" Ya sudah"

Moonbin akhirnya masuk ke dalam mobil, setelah melihat Junsu dan Jaejoong berpelukan. Rasanya berat juga meninggalkan keluarga satu – satunya yang dia miliki. Tapi dia berjanji akan segera kembali membawa banyak penghargaan dan menjadi kebangaan eommanya.

Jaejoong tidak bisa menahan harunya, dia menutup mulutnya menggunakan kedua tangannya sementara salah satu karyawan toko kue merangkul dan mengusap punggung Jaejoong. Anaknya pergi tapi pasti kembali bukan?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Selamat pagi ahjusshi"

Seorang namja berambut ikal masuk ke dalam apartemen modern yang sangat besar dan langsung menuju ruang makan, disana dia bertemu namja lainnya namun berbeda usai.

" Pagi"

" Ugh? Chwang belum bangun?"

" Belum"

" Astaga! Kami ada ulangan dan dia belum bangun juga? Ck"

" Bangunkan saja, kau bawa apa Kyu?"

" Ah... Ini kimchi untuk persediaan disini dan makan siang untukku dan Chwang"

" Oh..."

" Ya sudah, aku permisi untuk membangkan Chwang dulu ahjusshi"

" Ya"

Namja berambut ikal itu naik ke lantai dua di dalam apartemen itu dan langsung mengetuk pintu bercat putih yang ada di sana.

" Chwang?"

 **TOK TOK TOK**

Tidak mendapatkan jawaban yang cukup lama membuat namja itu membuka pintu yang ternyata tidak dikunci.

" Tumben?"

Namja berambut ikal itu masuk dan melihat seseorang masih terbaring di atas tempat tidur yang hanya cukup untuk satu orang. Dia duduk dipinggir tempat tidur dan memperhatikan wajah namja yang biasa dia panggil dengan Chwang.

" Aku lebih suka melihatmu tidur daripada terbangun karena kau selalu saja berkata pedas padaku. Padahal aku sangat mencintaimu Chwang" Lirihnya kemudian jari telunjuknya bermain di atas pipi namja yang sedang tidur itu

Dia menatap meja nakas namja bernama asli Changmin, disana ada foto yang terpanjang. Foto dirinya dan Changmin saat bertunangan dua tahun yang lalu, saat usianya lima belas tahun. Dia menaruhnya dengan paksa di meja nakas Changmin karena namja itu tidak mau tapi saat dia menangis barulah Changmin mengizinkan, itu pun dengan setengah hati.

" Ngh..."

" Omo!"

" Sedang apa kau disini Cho Kyuhyun?"

 _'Tuh kan...'_ Batin namja bernama Kyuhyun

" Membangunkanmu, karena kita ada ulangan pagi ini"

" Lalu?"

" Hmm? Tidak"

" Keluar"

" Iya"

Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya, Changmin juga ikut bangkit. Baru beberapa langkah Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan cepat ke arah Changmin.

 **CUP**

 **TAP**

 **TAP**

 **TAP**

 **TAP**

 **CEKLEK**

" YAK! CHO KYUHYUN!"

Kyuhyun terkekeh karena teriakan Changmin, namja itu tidak menyukai skinship tapi Kyuhyun masa bodo dengan hal itu. Dia tadi mengecup pipi Changmin dan berlari dari sana sebelum Changmin mengejarnya dan memukul bibirya, tidak kencang tapi tetap saja sakit.

" Aku tunggu di bawah Chwang!" Pekik Kyuhyun kemudian berjalan ke lantai satu dan melihat namja yang merupakan appa dari Changmin sudah bersiap di pintu " Ahjusshi sudah mau pergi?"

" Ya, ada meeting pagi ini. Kenapa dia?"

" Aku mencium pipinya dan dia berteriak hehehe..." Kyuhyun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

Mr. Jung menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian beranjak dari sana, pergi ke kantor karena dia percaya jika Kyuhyun bisa menemani anaknya. Sementara itu Kyuhyun menatap lantai dua aparetemen itu dengan pandangan sendu.

" Sampai kapan kita seperti ini Chwang ah?"

.

.

.

 **~ TBC ~**

.

.

.

Yaaaapppp...

Sudah up chap 1 nya, otte?

.

 **Special Thanks :**

 **.**

 **endahae (iya deh), zahra32 (ho oh), ismimimi05 (gak sambung"an kok, beda cerita semua hehehe), yong1237 (1 kotak aja kok tisunya), kjongsoo1214 (iyo), LittleOoh (iya), femix (hmm... gak tau?), Bunny (iya kan prolog makanya sedikit wkwkwkwk), shipper89 (kenapa cobaa), dyana280688 (mungkin?), Park RinHyun-Uchiha (iya~~~ mungkin?),**

 **Sri Silvi98 (iya, maacih udah mampir yaa~), nanda (mungkin?), Guest (iyaa), Fanscho (iya iya), fani (kapan coba?), yuunhi (kyaaa juga), futari chan (gak kok, ini lanjut walaupun kalian nunggu sampe berkerak wkwkwkw), My Jeje (iyaa~), NaimChup (sip), jiraniatriana (uhhh~~ Sama), Sayuri Jung (iyaa, pasti lanjut kok), mitaichi (coba tebak~), shanzec (mungkin?), Rpuspitasary21 (coba kenapa?), el Ree (sippoo~~),**

 **Buat yang udah follow, fav dan para Sider**

 **Thanks a lot #bow**

 **.**

 **.**

Ya ampun, udah setahun dan Cho baru up chap 1 #DiLemparReaderKeJurang. Maaf ya... Bukan mau Cho tapi ff baru emang harus nunggu ff yang lama end~~ kkkk~~ sekalian ini bonus update an di hari spesialnya Cho yuhuuuu~~

.

.

dah ah,

see u next Chap?

Chuuu~~

.

.

.

.

 **Selasa, 13 Maret 2018**


	3. Chapter 2

**Winter**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Mereka semua milik Tuhan

Cast : DBSK, Super Junior, Astro, BTS dll

Genre : Yaoi, Family, Hurt, Angst, Drama, Romance

Rate : **T**

 **Happy reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" Selamat pagi ahjusshi"

Seorang namja berambut ikal masuk ke dalam apartemen modern yang sangat besar dan langsung menuju ruang makan, disana dia bertemu namja lainnya namun berbeda usai.

" Pagi"

" Ugh? Chwang belum bangun?"

" Belum"

" Astaga! Kami ada ulangan dan dia belum bangun juga? Ck"

" Bangunkan saja, kau bawa apa Kyu?"

" Ah... Ini kimchi untuk persediaan disini dan makan siang untukku dan Chwang"

" Oh..."

" Ya sudah, aku permisi untuk membangkan Chwang dulu ahjusshi"

" Ya"

Namja berambut ikal itu naik ke lantai dua di dalam apartemen itu dan langsung mengetuk pintu bercat putih yang ada di sana.

" Chwang?"

 **TOK TOK TOK**

Tidak mendapatkan jawaban yang cukup lama membuat namja itu membuka pintu yang ternyata tidak dikunci.

" Tumben?"

Namja berambut ikal itu masuk dan melihat seseorang masih terbaring di atas tempat tidur yang hanya cukup untuk satu orang. Dia duduk dipinggir tempat tidur dan memperhatikan wajah namja yang biasa dia panggil dengan Chwang.

" Aku lebih suka melihatmu tidur daripada terbangun karena kau selalu saja berkata pedas padaku. Padahal aku sangat mencintaimu Chwang" Lirihnya kemudian jari telunjuknya bermain di atas pipi namja yang sedang tidur itu

Dia menatap meja nakas namja bernama asli Changmin, disana ada foto yang terpanjang. Foto dirinya dan Changmin saat bertunangan dua tahun yang lalu, saat usianya lima belas tahun. Dia menaruhnya dengan paksa di meja nakas Changmin karena namja itu tidak mau tapi saat dia menangis barulah Changmin mengizinkan, itu pun dengan setengah hati.

" Ngh..."

" Omo!"

" Sedang apa kau disini Cho Kyuhyun?"

 _'Tuh kan...'_ Batin namja bernama Kyuhyun

" Membangunkanmu, karena kita ada ulangan pagi ini"

" Lalu?"

" Hmm? Tidak"

" Keluar"

" Iya"

Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya, Changmin juga ikut bangkit. Baru beberapa langkah Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan cepat ke arah Changmin.

 **CUP**

 **TAP**

 **TAP**

 **TAP**

 **TAP**

 **CEKLEK**

" YAK! CHO KYUHYUN!"

Kyuhyun terkekeh karena teriakan Changmin, namja itu tidak menyukai skinship tapi Kyuhyun masa bodo dengan hal itu. Dia tadi mengecup pipi Changmin dan berlari dari sana sebelum Changmin mengejarnya dan memukul bibirya, tidak kencang tapi tetap saja sakit.

" Aku tunggu di bawah Chwang!" Pekik Kyuhyun kemudian berjalan ke lantai satu dan melihat namja yang merupakan appa dari Changmin sudah bersiap di pintu " Ahjusshi sudah mau pergi?"

" Ya, ada meeting pagi ini. Kenapa dia?"

" Aku mencium pipinya dan dia berteriak hehehe..." Kyuhyun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

Mr. Jung menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian beranjak dari sana, pergi ke kantor karena dia percaya jika Kyuhyun bisa menemani anaknya. Sementara itu Kyuhyun menatap lantai dua aparetemen itu dengan pandangan sendu.

" Sampai kapan kita seperti ini Chwang ah?"

.

.

.

.

.

 **~ Chapter 2 ~**

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Bagaimana? Kau suka?"

" Whooaaa..."

Moonbin memasuki sebuah kamar yang cukup besar, dia tidak tahu rumah ahjummanya di Seoul sangat besar (menurutnya). Sebenarnya tidak terlalu besar, rumah minimalis, sederhana namun Junsu mengubah dekorasinya sedemikian rupa sehingga rumahnya tampak lebih besar.

" Binnie suka!" Pekik Moonbin seraya berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar menarik koper yang dibawanya ke dalam kamar yang sudah Junsu siapkan untuknya, dia sangat menyukai kamar ini

" Ya sudah, kau beres – beres saja. Aku akan membuatkan makan malam, oke? Jangan lupa bangunkan Jimin nanti, dia pasti senang kau sudah sampai sini"

" Ne ahjumma!" Moonbin menjawab Junsu dengan semangat

Junsu tersenyum kemudian mengecup kening Moonbin sebelum meninggalkan namja itu menuju dapur. Mereka sampai ke kediaman Junsu hampir jam makan malam tadi, saat masuk ke dalam rumah mereka tidak menemukan siapapun dan ternyata penghuni rumah itu tengah tidur berpelukan di kamar utama yang ada di lantai satu rumah Junsu.

Moonbin duduk di pinggir tempat tidur dan mengambil ponselnya, dia harus memberitahu eommanya jika dia sudah sampai. Dia berniat mengirimkan pesan saja karena jika menelepon takutnya sang eomma kembali menangis.

'To : Eomma Binnie yang cantik

Eommaaaa…

Binnie sudah sampai dan sekarang Suie ahjumma tengah memasak makan malam. Binnie sangat suka kamar yang disiapkan oleh Suie ahjumma hehehehe…'

Setelahnya Moonbin menaruh ponselnya di atas meja nakas dan membuka kopernya, mengeluarkan isinya dan mengambil piyama, dia ingin mandi dan makan. Setelah itu tidur. Dia akan berberes besok pagi saja, dia sangat lelah.

Usai mandi Moonbin mengambil ponselnya dan melihat pemberitahuan masuk, ada tiga dan semua dari eommanya. Pasti eommanya khawatir karena dia tidak membalas pesannya dengan cepat.

'From : Eomma Binnie yang cantik

Syukurlah kalau kau sudah sampai dan menyukai kamarnya, sana bantu Suie ahjumma memasak. Ingat! Jangan menyusahkannya'

'From : Eomma Binnie yang cantik

Kenapa tidak membalas pesan eomma? Apa kau sudah mulai membantu Suie?'

'From : Eomma Binnie yang cantik

Baiklah, mungkin eomma mengganggu… Jaga kesehatanmu, Oke?'

Moonbin tersenyum membaca pesan eommanya yang cenderung posesif padanya, ya… Eommanya memang posesif jika sudah menyangkut semua tentang dirinya, kan?

'To : Eomma Binnie yang cantik

Maaf baru membalas pesan eomma, Binnie baru selesai mandi. Sebentar lagi Binnie akan bantu Suie ahjumma, berberesnya besok saja karena Binnie lelah. Binnie akan menjaga kesehatan Binnie, eomma juga, oke? Love u eommaa~~~ Chuu~'

Moonbin mengantongi ponselnya dan berjalan keluar kamar, dia tidak membangunkan Jimin terlebih dahulu karena dia akan membantu Junsu di dapur.

" Ahjumma, aku akan membantu ahjumma dulu" Ucap Moonbin setelah sampai dapur dan berdiri di samping Junsu

"Yak! Kau mengagetkanku Binnie! Astaga!" Pekik Junsu

" hehehehehe…. Ahjumma saja yang tidak sensitif"

" Kau ini! Hmm… Potong saja sayurnya, yang kecil – kecil ya agar Jimin mau makan"

" Siap, aku bangunkan Jimin nanti saja ya? Aku mau quality time dulu dengan ahjumma"

" Hahahahaha… kau ini bisa saja, kalau rindu bilang saja"

" Ish!"

" Sudah ah, bantu ahjumma yang benar"

" Siap kapten~~"

Acara memasak itu berlangsung hampir satu jam dengan Moonbin yang cekatan mengurus urusan dapur. Dia memang menyukai memasak karena eommanya selalu mengajarkan memasak pada Moonbin dan akhirnya Moonbin jadi suka memasak seperti eommanya.

" Kau benar – benar banyak kemajuan ya"

" Iya, setiap malam aku kan selalu membantu eomma, aku juga sudah bisa memanggang kue dan roti. Aku piker aku akan membantu ahjumma saja di toko ahjumma usai pulang sekolah"

" YAK! Usiamu masih dua belas tahu! Mana boleh aku membiarkan anak di bawah umur bekerja di toko kueku"

" Ahjumma… Ayolah… Aku sangat suka membuat kue, izinkan aku berada di dapur toko ahjumma, oke?"

" Binnie ah…"

" Please…" Moonbin memandang Junsu penuh harap dan dia mengedip – kedipkan matanya berulang kali

" Jangan seperti eommamu! Aish… Ahjumma akan bicara dulu dengan Chunnie, jika dia setuju maka ahjumma akan membiarkanmu ada di dapur toko"

" Yessshhh!"

" Hey, itu kalau dia setuju ya"

" Iya ahjumma"

" Sudah sana, bangunkan Jimin dan Chunnie. Makanannya sudah hampir selesai semua"

" Oke"

Moonbin berjalan menuju salah satu kamar yang ada di lantai bawah, tempat dimana Jimin dan appanya tertidur.

" Ahjusshi, bangun… Sebentar lagi makan malam sudah selesai"

" Ngh… Suie bisa nanti saja bangunkan aku"

" Ck… Ini aku ahjusshi, bukan Suie ahjumma"

" Eoh?"

Namja bernama Yoochun itu langsung membuka matanya dan menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara, matanya membulat namun tidak lama dia tersenyum lebar hingga kedua matanya tertutup rapat.

" Kalian sampai jam berapa?"

" Satu atau dua jam yang lalu tapi kami menemukan ahjusshi dan Jimin tidur jadi kami tidak membangunkan kalian"

" Iya" Yoochun melirik ke arah Jimin yang masih tertidur degan nyenyak " Jimin sangat aktif dan aku tidak sanggup mengurusnya seorang diri. Dia akhirnya kelelahan karena menunggu kalian dan tertidur, aku juga ikut tidur karena … Heran, bagaimana bisa Suie mengurus anak ini sendirian" Lanjut Yoochun dan itu membuat Moonbin terkekeh

" Sudah sana ahjusshi cuci muka, biar Jimin aku bangunkan"

" Oke"

Dengan semangat Yoochun turun dari tempat tidur dan beranjak menuju kamar mandi, Moonbin tersenyum melihat betapa imutnya Jimin saat tertidur, tapi tidak saat dia terbangun ya~

Moonbin duduk di pinggir tempat tidur dan mengusap puncak kepala Jimin dengan lembut, karena tidak merasa terganggu Moonbin mengelus pipi gembul Jimin.

" Bangun Jimin ah… Hyung sudah sampai" Ucap Moonbin

" Nghh… Eommaaa~~"

Heran,

Dua orang namja ini memanggilnya dengan eomma, memang Junsu selalu mengganggu tidur mereka ya?

" Ini Moonbin, cepat bangun karena makan malam segera siap untukmu Jimin ah"

" Ugh?"

Perlahan Jimin membuka matanya dan mengusapnya secara perlahan membuat Moonbin tersenyum melihatnya. Saat Jimin membuka mata dan melihat sesosok familiar di depannya dia langsung bangkit dan memeluk Moonbin dengan erat.

" Hyyuunggg~~ Kapan sampai! Aku sudah menunngu kalian sampai ketiduran tahu!"

" Hahahahaha… Astaga… Kami sudah dari tadi sampai tapi kalian tidur jadi aku dan ahjumma memasak saja di daput. Sana cuci mkuka dan bersiap makan"

" Oke" Jimin menoleh ke sampinh " Appa?"

" Ada di kamar mandi" Jawab Moonbin

" Yaaaayyyyyyyyy"

Jimin bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berlari menuju kamar mandi dimana ada sang appa di dalamnya. Moonbin ikut bangkit dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Tidak sampau lima belas menit, Yoochun dan anaknya menyusul Moonbin ke ruang makan. Di sana Moonbin dan Junsu sudah menunggu mereka.

" Waahhh... Makan malam hari ini banyak sekali!" Pekik Jimin

" Hum, makanlah yang banyak" Ucap Junsu

" Ne!"

Dan makan malam keluarga Park hari ini terbilang ramai karena Jimin tidak berhenti berceloteh bahwa dia merindukan Moonbin dan Jaejoong.

Berbeda dengan Jaejoong yang makan sendirian di sofa ruang tengahnya, biasanya dia akan makan malam berdua dengan anaknya di ruang makan tapi karena Moonbin ada di Seoul dia akhirnya menyalakan televisi untuk menemaninya makan malam.

Kali ini Jaejoong tengah melihat sebuah berita, berita mengejutkan karena dia melihat seseorang yang dia kenal keluar dari sebuah gedung perusahaan dan banyak wartawan langsung menghampirinya.

" Yunho sshi, bagaimana dengan kabar yang menyebutkan bahwa ada akan bertunangan dengan Kwon Boa sshi?"

" Apa benar?"

" Yunho sshi, pihak Boa sudah membenarkan kabar itu, bagaimana dengan anda?"

" Yunho sshi..."

Dalam televisi itu terlihat Yunho tidak menggubris semua wartawan dan masuk ke dalam mobil, Jaejoong menatapnya dengan sendu.

" Kau akan menikah lagi eoh?"

Perlahan Jaejoong menaruh piring yang dipegangnya di samping dan mengelus perutnya, dia mengingat masa lalunya, perjuangannya memiliki anak, kebahagiaan semu yang hanya sesaat. Dan itu kembali membuatnya menangis.

" Hikss... Hiks... Kau jahat... Kalian jahat... Hikss"

Airmata Jaejoong mengalir begitu saja dengan derasnya mengingat semua kenangannya dulu. Mengingat apa yang telah dia lakukan, mereka lakukan, semua orang lakukan padanya hingga Jaejoong harus berada di sini, sebuah desa terpencil.

Dan malam itu habiskan Jaejoong untuk menangisi masa lalu, masa lalu kelamnya, kekesalannya, kemarahannya dan kerinduannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Binnie, Jiminnie ayo berangkat"

Ajak kepala keluarga Park, kedua namja yang dipanggilnya itu menganggukkan kepalanya dan berpamitan pada eomma dari Jimin.

" Yang akur ya kalian" Ucap Mr. Park dalam perjalanan mereka menuju sekolah

" Iya appa, aku bahkan lebih sayang Binnie hyung dibanding appa" Jawab Jimin

" Yak"

" Hahahaha"

" Iya ahjusshi, aku akan menjaga Jimin" Ucap Moonbin

" Baguslah"

Berbeda dengan Moonbin yang masuk ke sekolah Seoul menggunakan jalur akselerasi, Jimin hanyalah siswa biasa yang otaknya sedikit pas – pasan. Masuk di sana saja dia mendapat urutan hampir terakhir dan di tempatkan di kelas paling ujung karena Toho School mengedepankan prestasi.

Mr. Park mengantarkan Moonbin menuju ruang kepala sekolah sebelum mengantarkan Jimin ke gedung Toho elementary School yang letaknya bersebelahan dengan Toho senior High School. Dan perlu di ketahui, usia Jimin da Moonbin tidak lah berbeda jauh, hanya selisih dua tahun.

Sekali lagi karena kecerdasannya, Moonbin beberapa kali mengikuti ujian akselerasi sehingga dia lompat kelas tiga kali.

" Jadilah kebanggaan untuk kami" Ucap sang kepala sekolah

" N-ne"

" Sebentar lagi seksi kesiswaan akan datang untuk menggantarmu ke kelas dan berkeliling saat jam istirahat"

" Eh?"

 **TOK TOK TOK**

" Masuk"

Moonbin menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat siapa namja yang baru saja masuk, seorang namja dengan rambut ikal. Eoh? Moonbin mengenalnya. Bukan mengenal dekat maksudnya dia pernah melihat namja berambut ikal itu di televisi. Dia kan...

" Annyeonghasseo, Cho Kyuhyun imnida"

Moonbin membatu melihatnya, bukan apa – apa. Namja di depannya ini terlihat beda dari yang dia lihat di televisi, dia tinggi dan manis. Apa lagi dia tadi tersenyum pada Moonbin.

" Kyuhyun ah, dia Moonbin yang harus kau antar untuk berkeliling"

" Saya mengerti, ayo aku antar ke kelasmu"

" A-ah ne... Sa-saya Kim Moonbin, salam kenal sunbae" Moonbin menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, kenapa perasaannya terasa aneh saat melihat Kyuhyun?

" Ne, ayo"

Akhirnya Moonbin meninggalkan ruang kepala sekolah bersama dengan Kyuhyun, namja itu memiliki suara ceria yang membuat Moonbin senang, dia juga ramah. Sesekali menyapa beberapa temannya yang terlihat.

Moonbin sesekali bertanya tentang pelajaran tambahan dan ekskul yang ada di sekolah barunya itu dan dia senang ada klub memasak di sana.

" Yakin? Kau ingin masuk ke klub memasak?"

" Ya kenapa? Aku sering membantu eommaku membuat kue sunbae"

" Hey, sudah aku bilang berhenti memanggilku sunbae, panggil hyung, ara?"

" N-ne"

Moonbin pikir orang kaya itu sombong dan tidak mungkin berteman dengannya karena dia dari kalangan biasa tapi namja di sampingnya ini menampik pikiran negatifnya, meungkin tidak semua orang kaya menyebalkan dan sombong seperti pemikirannya.

" Aku juga ikut klub memasak dan besok kami akan membuat kue, nanti jam istirahat aku akan mengantarkanmu ke klub memasak sekaligus memberikan formulir pendaftaran anggota baru, oke?"

" Oke"

" Nah, ini kelasmu. Ayo, sepertinya sudah ada guru yang mengajar"

 **TOK TOK TOK**

Kyuhyun mengetuk pintu kelas itu dan seseorang menyuruh mereka untuk masuk.

" Selamat pagi ssaem, saya mengantarkan anak baru"

" Ya, terima kasih Kyuhyun ah"

" Sudah tugasku, ssaem" Kyuhyun menatap Moonbin " Nah, masuklah dan nikmati pelajarannya"

" Terima kasih banyak sunbae" Ucap Moonbin kemudian membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk berterima kasih

Kyuhyun kemudian meninggalkan Moonbin yang kini berjalan masuk ke dalam kelas, kelasnya sendiri terdiri dari dua puluh lima siswa dan sangat besar. Moonbin hampir mengangakan mulutnya saat melihat bagaimana besar dan indahnya kelas yang dia masuki.

" Perkenalkan dirimu"

" N-ne, sa-saya Kim Moonbin, dua belas tahun. Salam kenal semua" Moonbin membungkukkan tubuhnya

Setelahnya dia bisa mendengar bisik – bisik siswa di depannya karena kebanyakan akan heran dengan usianya yang jauh di bawah mereka. Moonbin harap semua teman barunya bisa menerima dirinya apa adanya.

 _'Eomma... Doakan Binnie ya...'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Sudah berapa kali oppa menghela nafas hari ini, kenapa?"

" Rindu Binnie"

" Baru juga beberapa hari oppa"

" Bagaimanapun kami tidak pernah berpisah lama"

" Sabar saja oppa, dia juga sedang berjuang pastinya"

Jaejoong, namja yang sejak tadi meghela nafasnya memandangi pajangan roti dan kue di depannya. Dia sungguh mengkhawatirkan anak kesayangannya itu, Jaejoong melirik ke arah jam dinding toko. Pukul dua belas siang.

 _'Apa yang sedang kau lakukan sekarang Binnie yah? Sudahkah kau makan siang? Atau malah kau bertemu dengannya?'_

" Oppa, ada yang ingin memesan kue"

Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya dan tersenyum pada yeoja cantik yang merupakan karyawan toko kue milik Junsu itu.

" Ne" Jawab Jaejoong

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Itu taman belakang sekolah, biasanya sangat sepi karena siswa di sini lebih suka menghabiskan waktu mengobrol di taman depan atau di kelas saja" Jelas Kyuhyun sembari menunduk sebuah taman di belakang sekolahnya

" Oh begitu, tapi tamannya juga bagus"

" Iya, entahlah mereka lebih senang di tempat lain"

" Begitu..."

" Dan tidak jauh dari sana, ruang klub memasak berada"

Mata Moonbin berubah berbinar saat Kyuhyun mengatakan klub memasak, dia tidak sabar untuk belajar memasak di sana!

" Ayo aku antar ke sana untuk mendaftar"

Dan Moonbin dengan semangat mengikuti kakak kelas manisnya itu, ups~~

Tidak terasa mereka sudah melewati semua ruang yang harus Moonbin ketahui dan hanya tinggal satu ruangan lagi.

" Itu perpustakaan, banyak siswa beasiswa pergi ke sana untuk meminjam buku karena buku di perpustakaan kami sangat lengkap"

" Benarkah?"

" Ya, kau kan bagian dari sekolah ini sekarang. Kau bisa meminjam buku di sana"

" Oke"

 **CEKLEK  
**

Pintu perpustakaan terbuka, menampilkan seseorang yang tinggi dan bertubuh tegap. Matanya bulat dan memiliki wajah super datar.

" Chwang?"

Namja itu mengerutkan keningnya dan menoleh, dia menatap datar ke arah Moobin dan Kyuhyun. Moonbin tersentak, dia tidak akan mengira bahwa dia akan bertemu dengan namja di depannya ini dengan cepat.

" Sedang apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun dan namja itu hanya menunjukkan ke arah buku yang dibawanya " Oh... "

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya dan namja itu menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan menusuk. Kyuhyun tahu apa yang Changmin ingin katakan, dia selalu tahu.

" Dia Kim Moonbin, anak beasiswa baru hari ini. Aku mengantarkannya berkeliling" Ucap Kyuhyun

" Tidak tanya"

" Heol" Kyuhyun berdecih dan namja itu beranjak meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Moonbin " Eoh? Chwang ah! Hmm... Binnie ah... Kalau ada yang ingin kau tanyakan, kau bisa menemuiku di kelasku dua belas A, oke? Aku tinggal ya! Yak Changmin! Tunggu aku!"

Moonbin hanya bisa melongo melihat Kyuhyun yang berkata dengan cepat seperti seorang rapper kemudian meninggalkannya sendirian menatap dirinya yang pergi menyusul namja bernama Changmin itu.

 _'Eomma... Aku bertemu dengannya'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **DEGH**

Jaejoong menyentuh dadanya yang tiba – tiba berdebar dengan kencang. Dia yang sedang membuat adonan langsung menghentikan kegiatannya.

 _'Ada apa? Kenapa aku seperti ini? Binnie ah... kau baik – baik saja, bukan?'_

.

.

.

 **~ TBC ~**

.

.

.

Annyeong~~ minal aidzin walfaidzin bagi yang merayakan ya…

Mohon maaf lahir dan batin~~~

.

.

Maaf harusnya chap ini update sebelum lebaran tapi karena satu dan lain hal jadi telat, terlebih Cho kehilangan sinyal di kampong entah kemana tuh sinyal, cho cari gak ketemu… Sebagai permintaan maaf Cho update beberapa ff malam ini.

.

.

See u next chap?

Chuuu~~~

.

.

.

.

.

 **Rabu, 20 Juni 2018**


	4. Chapter 3

**Winter**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Mereka semua milik Tuhan

Cast : DBSK, Super Junior, Astro, BTS dll

Genre : Yaoi, Family, Hurt, Angst, Drama, Romance

Rate : **T**

 **Happy reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" Itu taman belakang sekolah, biasanya sangat sepi karena siswa di sini lebih suka menghabiskan waktu mengobrol di taman depan atau di kelas saja" Jelas Kyuhyun sembari menunduk sebuah taman di belakang sekolahnya

" Oh begitu, tapi tamannya juga bagus"

" Iya, entahlah mereka lebih senang di tempat lain"

" Begitu..."

" Dan tidak jauh dari sana, ruang klub memasak berada"

Mata Moonbin berubah berbinar saat Kyuhyun mengatakan klub memasak, dia tidak sabar untuk belajar memasak di sana!

" Ayo aku antar ke sana untuk mendaftar"

Dan Moonbin dengan semangat mengikuti kakak kelas manisnya itu, ups~~

Tidak terasa mereka sudah melewati semua ruang yang harus Moonbin ketahui dan hanya tinggal satu ruangan lagi.

" Itu perpustakaan, banyak siswa beasiswa pergi ke sana untuk meminjam buku karena buku di perpustakaan kami sangat lengkap"

" Benarkah?"

" Ya, kau kan bagian dari sekolah ini sekarang. Kau bisa meminjam buku di sana"

" Oke"

 **CEKLEK**

Pintu perpustakaan terbuka, menampilkan seseorang yang tinggi dan bertubuh tegap. Matanya bulat dan memiliki wajah super datar.

" Chwang?"

Namja itu mengerutkan keningnya dan menoleh, dia menatap datar ke arah Moobin dan Kyuhyun. Moonbin tersentak, dia tidak akan mengira bahwa dia akan bertemu dengan namja di depannya ini dengan cepat.

" Sedang apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun dan namja itu hanya menunjukkan ke arah buku yang dibawanya " Oh... "

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya dan namja itu menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan menusuk. Kyuhyun tahu apa yang Changmin ingin katakan, dia selalu tahu.

" Dia Kim Moonbin, anak beasiswa baru hari ini. Aku mengantarkannya berkeliling" Ucap Kyuhyun

" Tidak tanya"

" Heol" Kyuhyun berdecih dan namja itu beranjak meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Moonbin " Eoh? Chwang ah! Hmm... Binnie ah... Kalau ada yang ingin kau tanyakan, kau bisa menemuiku di kelasku dua belas A, oke? Aku tinggal ya! Yak Changmin! Tunggu aku!"

Moonbin hanya bisa melongo melihat Kyuhyun yang berkata dengan cepat seperti seorang rapper kemudian meninggalkannya sendirian menatap dirinya yang pergi menyusul namja bernama Changmin itu.

 _'Eomma... Aku bertemu dengannya'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **~ Chapter 3 ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku dan anakku berhak melakukan apa yang kami mau"

"Tapi lihat bagaimana jadinya anakmu, kau bahkan menjodohkannya dengan Kyuhyun dari keluarga Cho! Lebih baik jika Changmin dijodohkan dengan keluarga Liu bukan"

"Sejak aku memutuskan keluar dari keluarga Jung, tidak ada yang bisa mengaturku terutama anakku. Dia anakku dan dia bisa melakukan apa yang dia mau"

"Tapi lihat bagaimana sikapnya? Apa Kyuhyun bisa membuatnya lebih baik?!"

"Apa menurut anda jika Changmin bersama dengan keluarga Liu maka dia berubah lebih baik? Lagipula Changmin sama sekali tidak menolak perjodohan ini, dia malah menolak untuk di kenalkan dengan yeoja bernama Victoria pilihan anda, bukan?"

Yeoja yang ada di depan Yunho menggeram marah, usahanya untuk bertemu anaknya dan mendiskusikan tentang masa depan perusahaan keluaraga mereka tidak berjalan mulus malah berantakan. Yunho memang menyatakan keluar dari keluarga Jung sejak Changmin kecil dan membuka usaha sendiri sampai sebesar ini. Sulit memang tapi dia berhasil melakukannya dengan kerja sangat keras.

"Jika anda sudah tidak ada keperluan, silahkan keluar"

Sementara itu diluar ruangan, duduk di sofa anak dari Jung Yunho, Jung Changmin dan tunangannya. Ah tidak... Sang tunangan menempelkan telinganya pada dinding dan mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh dua orang dewasa di dalam ruang kerja appa dari Changmin itu.

Dia sebenarnya sudah tahu bahwa Jung halmoni tidak menyukainya karena dari awal Changmin tidak dijodohkan dengannya. Tapi Mr. Jung yang merupakan appa dari Changmin bersikeras menjodohkan Changmin dengannya, datang ke rumahnya dan meminta persetujuannya untuk menjodohkan Changmin dengannya.

Kyuhyun tentu sangat senang pujaan hatinya menjadi tunangannya walaupun dia tidak melihat ekspresi senang pada wajah Changmin saat itu. Tapi Changmin tidak menolak perjodohan itu juga.

"Kau membuatku pusing. Duduk"

"Ch-changmin..."

"Duduk!"

Dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya Kyuhyun berjalan menuju sofa dan duduk di samping Changmin. Dia memainkan kedua jarinya dengan kepala tertunduk, sedih masih menyelimuti hatinya karena ternyata sampai saat ini Jung halmoni masih tidak menerima kehadirannya.

"Wajahmu jelek" Ucap Changmin dengan nada datarnya

"Aku memang jelek! Terima saja kejelekan tunanganmu ini! Dasar menyebalkan!"

"…"

"Yaaa~~ Hibur aku~ Aku sedih karena helmoni-mu belum juga bisa menerimaku" Rengek Kyuhyun sembari menggoyang – goyangkan lengan Changmin

Changmin sudah berusaha melepaskan diri namun tunangannya itu tidak mau melepaskannya dan kejadian itu membuat asisten dan resepsionis yang ada di lantai itu terkekeh melihat kelakuan Kyuhyun yang menggemaskan.

 **CEKLEK**

"Ck, bagaimana mana bisa kau yang kekanakan itu menjaga cucuku dengan baik!"

"Ha-halmoni"

Kyuhyun berucap gugup kemudian berdiri dan membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Halmoni? Siapa yang sudi dipanggil seperti itu olehmu?" Sinis Jung halmoni

Kyuhyun tersentak dan matanya mulai berkaca – kaca, inilah sikap yang selalu ditunjukkan halmoni dan haraboji Changmin padanya. Sekeras apapun Kyuhyun berusaha mereka berdua tidak pernah menganggap keberadaan Kyuhyun sebagai tunangan Changmin.

"Pergilah jika tidak ada urusan lagi disini"

Ucapan sinis itu datang dari Changmin, saat Kyuhyun menoleh Changmin sudah ada di sampingnya. Berdiri dan menatap tajam yeoja yang usianya sudah lebih dari setengah abad itu.

"Siapa yang mengajarimu bicara tidak sopan pada halmoni-mu eoh? Halmoni tahu bahwa dia membawa pengaruh buruk untukmu!"

Air mata Kyuhyun sudah hamper keluar kalau saja dia tidak sadar seseorang menggenggam tangannya dengan erat. Changmin menyatukan jari – jari mereka berdua, Kyuhyun memberanikan diri untuk mendongakkan kepalanya, dia bisa melihat Changmin menatap lurus pada Jung halmoni.

"Dia tunanganku" Ucap Changmin dengan datar

"Kau pikir dia yang terbaik untukmu?"

Changmin hendak membalas ucapan Jung halmoni tapi melihat pintu di belakang Jung halmoni terbuka, dia membatalkan niatnya. Sang appa keluar dengan wajah dinginnya, menatap Jung halmoni kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kyuhyun yang matanya berkaca – kaca.

"Ayo"

Mr. Jung berjalan terlebih dahulu meninggalkan Jung halmoni, diikuti Changmin yang menarik Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tentu saja tersentak kaget, dalam genggaman Changmin dia membungkukkan tubuhnya pada Jung halmoni yang menatapnya dengan kesal.

"Yak! Mau kemana kalian!"

Tanpa menunggu Jung halmoni, tiga orang itu masuk ke dalam lift dan menutupnya sebelum Jung halmoni berhasil menyusul mereka. Percuma menyusul karena Yunho memerintahkan sekuriti yang ada di dekat lift untuk menahan eommanya itu agar tidak bisa masuk ke lift bersamanya.

"Hah!"

Changmin mendesah kesal setelah masuk ke dalam lift, dia melepaskan genggamannya dari Kyuhyun. Dia mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar dan bersandar pada dinding lift. Sedangkan Kyuhyun merasakan kosong setelah Changmin melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka. Dia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kyuhyun ah, gwaenchana?"

"A-ah.. Ne Jung appa" Jawab Kyuhyun kemudian memaksakan senyumnya, omong – omong dia sudah mulai membiasakan diri memanggil appa Changmin itu dengan sebutan appa

"Maaf karena hal ini terjadi"

"Ti-tidak apa – apa"

Yunho tersenyum mendengar jawabah Kyuhyun, dia harap Kyuhyun lebih bersabar menghadapi keluarganya. Mau bagaimanapun harus Kyuhyun-lah yang menjadi pendamping Changmin. Yunho tidak akan mengizinkan orang lain menjadi pendamping Changmin.

 **TING!**

"Ayo"

Yunho keluar dari lift terlebih dahulu diikuti Changmin dan Kyuhyun berjalan pelan di belakang mereka, menatap sendu punggung Changmin yang sekarang jalan di depannya. Namja yang tadi memberikan kehangatan kini bersikap dingin kembali. Setidaknya Kyuhyun senang karena Changmin mengakuinya sebagai tunangan.

Namun memasuki area lobi langkah Kyuhyun terhenti, bagaimana jika suatu saat Changmin meninggalkannya? Changmin memang mengakuinya tapi… Kyuhyun benar – benar mencintai namja itu sepenuh hati. Bagaimana jika Changmin menemukan cintanya nanti dan meninggalkan dirinya untuk orang lain? Apakah dia akan rela?

"Kyuhyun? Kenapa melamun? Ayo kita pergi makan saja" Ucap Yunho

Dan ucapan Yunho membuat Changmin menolehkan kepalanya, Kyuhyun berada sepuluh langkah darinya. Menatap Changmin dengan mata berkaca – kaca yang Changmin artikan bahwa Kyuhyun masih sakit hati dengan ucapan halmoni-nya tadi.

"Aku lapar, cepatlah"

"H-hum"

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan masuk ke dalam mobil bersama dua orang itu, dia pasti bisa bertahan kan?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Iya eomma, ini aku akan makan malam bersama Suie ahjumma diluar, mereka mengajakku makan diluar hehehehe"

"Makan di luar? Di halaman belakang maksudmu?"

"Ihh eomma! Di restoran!"

"Iya iya… Maaf, jangan lupa belikan eomma oleh – oleh ya"

"Makanya eomma kemari dan Binnie akan belikan eomma makanan yang tidak ada di desa!"

"…."

"Eomma?"

"Eh?"

"Wae?"

"Aniya, eomma hanya merindukanmu"

"Kalau begitu eomma harus datang kemari"

"Kalau liburan, kau harus menengok eomma dan teman – temanmu oke?"

"Temanku tidak penting, yang penting eomma~~"

"Hush! Tidak boleh begitu!"

"Aku tahu kok eomma, aku hanya bercanda. Tadi saja aku sedang berbalas pesan dengan Kai hyung juga Jinjin hyung"

"Mereka pasti merindukanmu baby"

"Eomma~ Aku sudah besar, jangan panggil aku baby lagi"

"Kau tetap baby bagi eomma"

"Eommaaaa~~"

"Lihat, baby eomma merengek"

"Ish…"

"Hahahahaha"

 **CEKLEK**

"Binnie ah, kajja? Eoh? Kau bertelepon dengan siapa?" Tanya Junsu yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kamar Moonbin

"Eomma"

"Aigo… Cepat ke bawah ya"

"Ne, eomma… Binnie pergi dulu ya"

"Mau kemana~~~"

"Eommaaaa~ Jangan merengek"

"Hahahahahaha… Iya sana makan yang banyak, besok libur jangan lupa bantu Suie di toko dan jaga Jimin"

"Iya eomma Binnie yang paling cantik"

"Hati hati ya baby"

"Hum, eomma saranghae"

"Nado saranghae"

 **PIK**

Moonbin tersenyum menatap layar ponselnya, dia memang sering menelepon sang eomma agar eommanya tidak terlalu khawatir padanya tapi malah jadi rindu. Terhitung ini sudah hampir dua minggu dan sang eomma tidak pernah lupa meneleponnya.

Keluarga Junsu plus Moonbin akhirnya sampai ke sebuah restoran untuk makan siang bersama. Di bilang makan siang sepertinya bukan karena mereka sampai di restoran pukul tiga sore. Siang tadi mereka hanya memakan camilan dan beberapa roti karena memang rencananya mereka ingin pergi jalan – jalan hari libur ini.

"Ahjumma, Binnie ke toilet dulu ya"

"Oke, jangan lama – lama nanti makanannya datang saat kau ke toilet. Jimin bisa menghabiskannya"

"Eomma!" Rajuk Jimin

"Hahahahaha, iya ahjumma aku akan cepat kembali"

Moonbin berjalan mencari toilet karena dia membutuhkannya saat ini juga, tidak sampai lima menit dia menuntaskan keinginannya Moonbin keluar dari bilik kamar mandi dan berjalan menuju wastafel. Saat dia mencuci tangan, di sampingnya berdiri seseorang yang sedang mencuci wajahnya. Awalnya Moonbin bingung dengan keluakuan namja di sampingnya tapi kemudian dia tersentak karena ternyata namja di sebalahnya ini adalah sunbae manisnya,

"Kyuhyun hyung?"

Namja yang sedang membasuh wajahnya itu segera mendongak dan menatap siapa yang telah memanggilnya. Tentu saja dia kaget ada yang menyapanya tapi setelah tahu yang menyapanya adalah Moonbin, dia tersenyum sedikit gugup.

"Ak-aku duluan" Ucap Kyuhyun kemudian berlari keluar toilet

Sedangkan Moonbin awalnya terpaku tapi karaena dia namja yang memiliki kepekaan lebih langsung mengejar Kyuhyun karena percaya atau tidak dia melihat bekas air mata pada kedua pinggir mata Kyuhyun.

 **TAP**

 **TAP**

 **TAP**

 **GREEPP**

"Hyung! Tunggu!"

Moonbin menggenggam pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun dan membalikkan tubuh namja cantik itu dan benar saja air mata Kyuhyun mengalir pada pinggir mata bulat indahnya. Moonbin mendekat dan mengusap sangat pelan bawah mata Kyuhyun demi menghapur airmata sialan yang membuat kecantikan sunbaenya itu berkurang.

"Hyung kenapa menangis?" Lirih Moonbin,

Kyuhyun mencoba mundur beberapa langkah tapi dia menabrang dinding di belakanganya, jantungnya berdebar halus melihat Moonbin yang berdiri tepat di depannya.

"Hyung jangan menangis" Lirih Moonbin

"Mo-moonbin…"

"Aku sedih melihat hyung menangis, terutama kau tadi menangis sendirian tidak mau berbagi dengan siapapun"

"Ak-aku tidak apa – apa"

Moonbin tersenyum kemudian menghapus pinggir mata Kyuhyun dengan lembut. Jantung keduanya berdebar halus, terutama Moonbin yang baru kali ini merasakan perasaan seperti itu. Jari telunjuk Moonbin yang tadi mengusap pinggir mata Kyuhyun berpindah ke arah pipi Kyuhyun dan dengan kurang ajarnya dia menangup pipi gembil Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun diam, dia tidak tahu kenapa tidak bisa menolak apa yang dilakukan Moonbin, Moonbin memiliki aura dominan yang terasa familiar untuk Kyuhyun hingga dia merasakan sebuah kenyamanan. Aura yang sama seperti milik…

"Sedang apa kalian?"

 **DEGH!**

Kyuhyun sungguh terkejut mendengar suara datar nan berat itu, dia segera mendorong dada Moonbin dan menatap namja yang tadi berucap.

"Ch-changmin"

"Kami menunggumu" Changmin membalikkan tubuhnya dan pergi dari sana, rasanya sedikit muak melihat Kyuhyun dengan orang lain tapi dia mencoba untuk tidak peduli

"Aku duluan" Ucap Kyuhyun pada Moonbin yang akhirnya hanya mengaggukkan kepalanya

Moonbin berjalan ke arah dimana keluarga Jimin makan, mereka tampak riang karena itu adalah sifat turun temurun keluarga Park. Terutama Junsu dan Jimin. Moonbin bersyukur memiliki keluarga ceria seperti mereka.

"Lama sekali?" Tanya Junsu

"Iya ahjumma, banyak orang tadi di toilet"

"Ah" Junsu menganggukkan kepalanya "Makanlah, tapi maaf jika Jimin sudah mencicipi semua makanan di depanmu ini"

"Eomma!"

"Hahahahaha… Tidak apa – apa ahjumma, aku senang Jimin makan dengan nikmat"

Setelahnya mereka pun makan sampai tidak terasa makanan yang dihidangkan habis, Jimin merengek ingin makan es krim sebagai penutupnya dan dengan senang hati Junsu mengabulkan keinginan anaknya itu. Sementara Moonbin memperhatikan keadaan sekeliling sampai dia terpaku pada satu pemandangan dimana tiga orang namja berdiri karena sudah menyelesaikan makan malam mereka.

Jantung Moonbin berdebar kencang menatap satu namja yang sering sekali ada di layar televisi, Jung Yunho. Namja itu terlihat berwibawa dan tampan dan jangan lupakan mata musangnya yang terlihat tegas jika menatap orang lain.

Mata Moonbin tidak lepas menatap namja itu sampai Junsu yang dua kali memanggil Moonbin mengikuti arah pandang Moonbin, dia tersentak kaget mengetahui siapa yang sedang dipandangi oleh Moonbin tapi menutup mulutnya rapat – rapat.

"Binnie ah, ayo makan es krimmu dan kita pulang" Ucap Junsu, tangannya menggoyangkan lengan Moonbin hingga namja itu focus kembali padanya

"Ne ahjumma"

Sementara itu Changmin bisa melihat bagaimana cara Moonbin menatap appanya, dia hanya berpikiran bahwa Moonbin mungkin salah satu fans appanya. Perlu diketahui walaupun Yunho seorang CEO, penggemarnya sangat banyak terlebih dikalangan yeoja.

"Kita antar Kyuhyun dulu?" Tanya Yunho saat mereka bertiga sudah di dalam mobil

"Ke rumah dulu, aku akan antar dia setelahnya"

"Baiklah"

 **GLUP**

Kyuhyun menengguk ludahnya susah payah, niatnya dia ingin pulang saja untuk menghindari Changmin masalah tadi di toilet tapi sepertinya namja itu tidak akan melepaskannya dengan mudah kali ini.

"Sampaikan salam appa untuk kedua orangtuamu Kyuhyun" Ucap Yunho

"Iya Jung appa, nanti aku akan menelepon mereka untuk menyampaikan salam appa"

"Dan maaf untuk tadi sore"

"Tidak apa – apa" Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya

"Sampai jumpa"

"Ne, sampai jumpa lagi"

Keadaan mobil sangat hening, walaupun ada Yunho keadaan di dalam mobil memang hening tapi ini lebih parah dan Kyuhyun tidak menyukai situasi ini.

"Tuan muda, kita sudah sampai" Ucap sang supir

Rumah Changmin dan Kyuhyun memang tidak jauh, hanya perlu sepuluh menit jika menggunakan mobil karena rumah mereka masih di komplek Gangnam.

Changmin membuka pintu mobil sedangkan supirnya membukakan pintu untuk Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berjalan gugup menuju pintu rumahnya diikuti Changmin di belakangnya, sesekali Kyuhyun memastikan rumahnya ada kedua orangtuanya ada di rumah tapi sepertinya mereka belum pulang dari luar kota dalam rangka pekerjaan.

Saat Kyuhyun memegang knop pintu rumahnya, Changmin memegang lengan Kyuhyun dan menariknya hingga membuat tubuh Kyuhyun berbalik.

"Ch-changmin" Ucap Kyuhyun dengan gugup

"Aku benci penghianat" Ucap Changmin dengan datar dan dia menatap tajam pada Kyuhyun

"A-aku tidak…"

 **SREETT**

Changmin menghempaskan genggaman kencangnya dari lengan Kyuhyun dan pergi melinggalkan Kyuhyun yang kini menangis menatap punggung Changmin. Dia memegangi lengannya yang tadi di cengkram erat oleh Changmin, namja itu tidak pernah main – main dengan ucapannya.

Tapi Kyuhyun tidak berkhianat, dia bahkan sudah jatuh cinta pada Changmin sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu. Saat mereka berusia tujuh tahun.

Kyuhyun memasuki rumahnya yang terbilang sederhana di kawasan Gangnam, walaupun Gangnam merupakan kawasan orang kaya, keluarga Kyuhyun hidup sederhana. Rumah ini saja pemberian Appa dari Changmin dengan sedikit memaksa sampai akhirnya keluarga Kyuhyun menerima pemberian Yunho.

Sepi…

Itu yang dirasakan Kyuhyun, dia adalah anak tunggal dan sangat kesepian jika kedua orangtuanya sibuk bekerja. Tapi Kyuhyun tahu semua itu dilakukan agar Kyuhyun hidup berkecukupan sehingga namja berambut ika itu tidak pernah mengeluh.

Sifatnya yang ceria itu hanya untuk menutupi rasa kesepiannya, Kyuhyun pikir dengan menjadi tunangan Changmin namja itu bisa sedikit lebih lembut padanya. Tapi nyatanya sama saja. Setidaknya namja itu masih mengakui bahwa dia adalah tunangannya.

"Lebih baik aku mandi dan langsung tidur" Lirih Kyuhyun sembari mengusap airmatanya

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Moonbin tidak mengerti kenapa wajah sunbae-nya itu terus menerus terbayang dalam otaknya, padahal mereka kan bertemu semalam. Ada rasa senang ketika dia berpikir bahwa nanti di sekolah dia akan bertemu sunbae-nya itu.

"Tapi dia kan sudah memiliki tunangan? Eoh?! Apa yang aku pikirkan! Ck…"

 **TOK TOK TOK**

"Binnie ah, ayo sarapan"

"Ne ahjumma"

Moonbin menggendong ranselnya dan menjinjing almamater berwarna putihnya keluar dari kamar menuju ruang makan. Dia sudah izin untuk pulang sore karena mengikuti ekstrakulikuler hari ini dan Junsu menawarkan untuk menjemput Moonbin tapi namja itu menolak karena dia ingin mandiri.

"Nanti jangan lupa bawa hasil masakan hyung untukku ya" Ucap Jimin kemudian tersenyum manis

"Tentu"

"Ayo cepat habiskan sarapan kalian, jangan sampai terlambat"

"Siap eomma"

"Iya ahjumma"

Setelah mengantar Jimin, Moonbin berjalan menuju kelasnya. Pagi ini dia tidak bertemu Kyuhyun, rasanya ada yang kurang.

"Pagi" Sapa Moonbin pada teman – teman sekelasnya

"Pagi Binie ah"

"Pagi"

"Pagi Moonbinnie"

Salah satu teman kelasnya, yang duduk di sampingnya selalu memanggil Moonbin dengan Moonbinnie, terkesan akrab katanya. Dia juga mengikuti klub memasak namun selalu gagal, makanya dia meminta Moonbin untuk mengajarinya dengan intens saat kelas berlangsung.

"Pagi Eun Woo hyung" Moonbin tersenyum pada teman yang duduk di sebelahnya kemudian duduk

"Sudah mengerjakan PR?" Tanya Eun Woo

"PR apa?"

"Bahasa Inggris"

"Sudah"

"Boleh mencontek?" Eun Woo bertanya dengan wajah dibuat sok imut

"Tidak" Jawab Moonbin datar

"Waee~~~"

"Hyung.. Kau itu sudah berjalan – jalan keluar negeri kan? Pasti Bahasa Inggrismu sangat baik"

"Aniyo, kan ada papa yang menerjemahkan semuanya?"

'Astaga!" Moonbin menepuk keningnya dengan kencang "Begini saja, aku akan mengajarimu tapi tidak untuk mencontek"

"Tapi…" Eun Woo mencebilkan bibirnya

"Mau tidak?"

"Aish! Oke oke"

"Nah, begitu dong"

Nyatanya bukan hanya Eun Woo yang belum membuat PR, ada beberapa temannya yang juga belum mengerjakan PR sehingga mereka ikut mendengarkan penjelasan tentang tuga rumah mereka dan mengerjakannya bersama – sama dengan Moonbin sebagai pemimpinnya.

"Cih… Anak baru saja belagu"

Suara itu datang dari ujung kelas, seseorang yang tidak suka dengan keberadaan Moonbin yang langsung menyerobot nilai dan perhatian para guru darinya.

"Awas saja kau!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini cukup berbeda dari biasanya untuk Kyuhyun, namja yang duduk disebelahnya dalam mobil memang biasanya ada di sana, tap dinginnya lebih kentara. Kyuhyun tidak tahu kenapa aura Changmin beda dari biasanya.

"Hmm… Changmin… Aku hari ini ada kegiatan di klub memasak, nanti… Kau cicipi hasil masakanku ya?"

"…."

"Chwang ah…"

Kyuhyun memberanikan diri untuk menyentuh lengan Changmin namun namja itu menepisnya. Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya dan mencoba duduk lebih dekat dengan Changmin.

"Aku minta maaf, tapi apa yang kau lihat kemarin tidaklah seperti yang kau pikirkan. Aku… Aku… Ak-aku…" Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya "Aku kemarin menangis di toilet dan Moonbin melihatku"

"…"

"Maaf Chwang ah, tapi aku tidak berkhianat. Aku terlalu mencintaimu dan tidak pernah berpikir untuk pergi darimu" Lirih Kyuhyun yang sepertinya mulai menyerah menjelaskan kejadian kemarin

Dia hendak menggeser kembali tubuhnya ke tempat semula namun tangan Changmin menahan lengannya. Mereka saling bertatapan, Kyuhyun dengan mata berkca – kaca hampir menangis dan Changmin dengan tatapan tegasnya.

"Cha-Mmmhh!"

Oh tidak…

Ciuman pertamanya…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Moonbin dan Eun Woo berjalan bersama menuju tempat klub mereka sepulang sekolah. Mereka bertemu dengan Kyuhyun saat diperjalanan. Yang Moonbin tangkap adalah Kyuhyun sedikit berbeda karena jari telunjuk dan tengahnya terus memegangi bibir namja itu. Belum lagi Moonbin bisa melihat semburat merah muda pada kedua pipi Kyuhyun.

Bahkan sepanjang kelas memasak, Kyuhyun kerap kali melukai diri sendiri karena dia terlihat melamun. Moonbin yang khawatir segera menepuk lengan Kyuhyun.

"Hyung, kau tidak apa – apa?"

"Hu-huh? Apa yang kau katakan? Aku baik – baik saja"

"Wajah hyung merah, sakit?"

"Tidak apa – apa"

Kyuhyun menepuk kedua pipinya yang terasa panas namun naas, tangannya sejak tadi memegang tepung sehingga tepung itu mengotori pipinya.

"Astaga hyung hahahahahaha.."

Moonbin tertawa melihat kelakuan konyol Kyuhyun hari ini sedangkan Eun Woo mencoba fokus pada apa yang tadi diajarkan oleh Moonbin sesekali dia melirik interaksi Moonbin dan sunbae yang sangat terkenal di sekolahnya itu.

"Mau hyung berikan ke siapa kukis hyung hari ini? Cantik sekali bungkusannya?" Tanya Moonbin, saat ini mereka tengah berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah mereka

"Papa dan mama, mereka pasti senang, kan?"

"Ya…"

"Moonbin ah, aku lihat kau dan Kyuhyun sunbae sangat dekat"

"Masa? Biasa saja kok"

"Kau suka dengannya ya? Dengan kepribadiannya yang supel?"

"Su-suka? Jangan ngawur hyung!"

"Iya sih… Kau tahu kau lawanmu siapa jika kau menyukai Kyuhyun sunbae?"

"Iya, Jung Changmin, kan?"

"Iya… Cinta pertama Kyuhyun sunbae"

"Huh? Hyung tahu darimana?"

"Seisi sekolah ini tahu jika awalnya Changmin dijodohkan dengan yeoja dari keluarga Song tapi appa Changmin sunbae menjodohkannya dengan Kyuhyun sunbae"

"Benarkah?"

"Iya… Menurut gosip yang beredar di kalangan siswa, keluarga Jung tidak akur. Maksudnya appa dari Changmin sunbae dan kakek nenek Changmin sunbae"

"Eun Woo hyung… Kau benar – benar penggosip!"

"Eiii~ Bukan begitu, di kalangan pengusaha hal itu sudah menjadi rahasia umum. Terlebih kata papaku, appa Changmin sunbae membangun perusahaannya sendiri sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Dia tidak bekerja sama dengan Jung Corp, perusahaan keluarganya"

Moonbin terdiam, sepuluh tahun yang lalu?

"Lalu dimana eomma dari Changmin sunbae?"

"Tidak ada yang tahu. Ada yang bilang meninggal, ada yang bilang mereka bercerai karena istrinya memilih namja lain ada yang bilang bunuh diri. Keluarga Jung menutup rapat berita itu" Jawab Eun Woo

Moonbin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, itu privasi keluarga Jung tapi kenapa Moonbin merasa tertarik dengan keluarga itu? Ada perasaan menggebu seolah ingin dia terus menggali tentang keluarga itu terus menerus.

"Oh begitu…"

"Nah, itu jemputanku. Kau yakin tidak mau aku antar?"

"Tidak usah, aku harus ke toko ahjummaku, aku harus membantunya"

"Ah! Berikan aku alamatnya, kapan – kapan aku akan mampir"

"Iya, nanti aku kirim lewat pesan"

"Oke, terima kasih untuk hari ini Moonbinnie"

"Iya, sama – sama hyung"

Eun Woo meninggalkan Moonbin yang masih berdiri di depan gerbang sekolahnya sebelum dia berjalan menuju halte untuk menunggu bus yang akan membawanya ke toko ahjumma tersayangnya itu.

 **Drrrrttt…. Drrtt…**

Moonbin mengambil ponsel yang ada dalam sakunya, sebuah pesan dari sang eomma.

' _From : Eomma yang paling cantik_

 _Binnie~ Eomma kangen…'_

Moonbin bisa membayangkan wajah eommanya saat ini, pasti sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya sang eomma mengucapkan kata – kata itu.

' _To : Eomma yang paling cantik_

 _Binnie juga, eomma… Binnie ingin sekali eomma kemari. Besok sekolah akan mengumumkan siapa yang akan mengikuti lomba matematika, doakan aku yang terpilih ya. Ini akan menjadi lomba pertamaku di sini'_

' _From : Eomma yang paling cantik_

 _Wahh… Anak eomma memang paling bisa dibanggakan. Eomma selalu berdoa yang terbaik untuk Binnie kesayangannya eomma. Jangan lupa makan dan bantu Suie ahjumma montokmu itu'_

' _To : Eomma yang paling cantik_

 _Terima kasih eomma, Binnie saaanggaaaat sayang eomma'_

' _From : Eomma yang paling cantik_

 _Eomma juga saying Binnie'_

Moonbin kemudian menaruh ponselnya di tas karena melihat bus yang dia tunggu sudah datang, di dalam bus pikirannya tidak bisa lepas dari sunbae manisnya siapa lagi kalau bukan Kyuhyun.

Sementara itu di dalam mobil jemputan Changmin, Kyuhyun melirik Changmin takut – takut. Dipangkuannya terdapat sebuah bungkusan berisi kukis hasil kelas memasaknya hari ini.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Changmin dengan datar, tunangannya itu tidak biasanya terdiam cukup lama

"I-ini… Kukis yang aku buat tadi, anggap saja sebagai permintaan maafku walaupun aku tidak tahu dimana letak kesalahanku" Ucap Kyuhyun kemudian menaruh bungkusannya di atas pengkuan Changmin

Changmin menatap bungkusan di pangkuannya tanpa minat, namun dia mengambil dan mengambil satu kukis berbentuk hati. Dia menggigit kukis itu semenatara Kyuhyun menatap takut – takut kearah Changmin, dia merasa kukisnya tidak enak. Kukis yang dibuatnya selalu saja gagal.

Changmin mengeryitkan keningnya, sebuah rasa familiar dia rasakan saat menggigit kukis buatan Kyuhyun. Bukan rasa tidak enak tapi… Rasa lain yang membuatnya ingat masa lalu, kukis buatan eommanya…

"Tidak enak ya?" Tanya Kyuhyun lirih "Sini, aku akan membuangnya saja"

"Kau… Membuatnya dengan siapa?"

"Eh?'

"Siapa?"

"Moonbinnie tadi membantuku, dia anak akselerasi itu. Dia sangat pandai membuat kue dan tadi dia membantuku"

"Kau masih berdekatan dengannya?"

"Eh? Bu-bukan begitu… Tadi tempat kami memasak berdekatan makanya dia membantuku"

"…"

"Benar Changmin, aku tidak bohong!"

"…."

"Ihhh~~ Chwaaaanngghhh~~~"

Kyuhyun mendekatkan tubuhnya dan menarik wajah Changmin, menangkup wajah tunangannya dan mengerucutkan wajahnya.

"Aku mencintaimu! Jangan ragukan itu"

Kyuhyun menarik wajah tunangannya dan mengecup bibir Changmin yang sedikit kaget namun tidak menolak ciuman tunangannya. Kyuhyun tentu saja senang, biasanya mengecup pipi saja sudah diomeli dan kali ini dengan tidak tahu malunya dia menarik wajah Changmin dan mengecup bibirnya dan ini ciuman kedua mereka! Bahkan Kyuhyun mengabaikan sang supir yang menatap mereka dari spion dengan senyuman di bibirnya.

Tanpa menyadari seseorang menatap sedih karena di lampu merah dia melihat sebuah mobil dan dia bisa melihat apa yang terjadi di dalam mobil tersebut.

"Kenapa rasanya menyakitkan?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Binnie sedang sibuk ya? Kok belum menghubungiku? Huh?"

Namja cantik itu Jaejoong yang kini berkutat dengan kue dan pelanggan di temani tiga pegawai kesayangan Junsu.

"Hyung ini kalau rindu datang saja ke sana" Ucap Seulgi

"Tapi Binnie sedang berusaha menjadi mandiri"

"Habis hyung selalu menggerutu rindu tapi begitu" Wendy menimpali

"Ish…"

"Pengusaha Jung Yunho terlihat menikmati makan malam bersama anak dan Cho Kyuhyun yang merupakan tuanangan anaknya. Di kabarkan jika pengusaha Jung Yunho akan segera menikah"

"Ya ampun itu pengusaha yang sangat tampan ya" Ucap Yeri

"Iya, kalau aku ada di sana aku akan mengejarnya dan berteriak padanya untuk menikahiku"

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya, dia menatap layar televisi dan tersenyum melihat wajah datar pengusaha Jung Yunho. dia yang berwajah datar swaja sudah banyak digandrungi yeoja dan namja apa lagi saat melihat bagaimana namja itu tersenyum? Jaejoong yakin mereka akan memberikan segalanya untu namja itu seperti halnya Jaejoong…

.

.

.

 **~ TBC ~**

.

.

.

Annyeong~~ Yuuuhhuuuu~~~

FF ini nyantai aja ya…

See u next Chap?

Chuu~~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **1 Oktober 2018**

'


	5. Chapter 4

**Winter**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Mereka semua milik Tuhan

Cast : DBSK, Super Junior, Astro, BTS dll

Genre : Yaoi, Family, Hurt, Angst, Drama, Romance

Rate : **T**

 **Happy reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Binnie sedang sibuk ya? Kok belum menghubungiku? Huh?"

Namja cantik itu Jaejoong yang kini berkutat dengan kue dan pelanggan di temani tiga pegawai kesayangan Junsu.

"Hyung ini kalau rindu datang saja ke sana" Ucap Seulgi

"Tapi Binnie sedang berusaha menjadi mandiri"

"Habis hyung selalu menggerutu rindu tapi begitu" Wendy menimpali

"Ish…"

"Pengusaha Jung Yunho terlihat menikmati makan malam bersama anak dan Cho Kyuhyun yang merupakan tuanangan anaknya. Di kabarkan jika pengusaha Jung Yunho akan segera menikah"

"Ya ampun itu pengusaha yang sangat tampan ya" Ucap Yeri

"Iya, kalau aku ada di sana aku akan mengejarnya dan berteriak padanya untuk menikahiku"

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya, dia menatap layar televisi dan tersenyum melihat wajah datar pengusaha Jung Yunho. dia yang berwajah datar swaja sudah banyak digandrungi yeoja dan namja apa lagi saat melihat bagaimana namja itu tersenyum? Jaejoong yakin mereka akan memberikan segalanya untu namja itu seperti halnya Jaejoong…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **~ Chapter 4 ~**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yang dilakukan Moonbin hari ini hanyalah membantu di kafe milik Junsu karena hari ini adalah hari Minggu, banyak pengunjung. Dan lagi Junsu juga ada di sini untuk membantu memanggang roti sedangkan Yoochun pergi bersama Jimin entah kemana.

"Kenapa melamun?" Junsu menghampiri Moonbin yang duduk di sebelah kasir

"Aniyo ahjumma… Hanya ingin"

"Kau memikirkan apa eoh?"

"Hmmm.. Suie ahjumma… Kenapa uke atau yeoja gampang menangis? Lalu tertawa, wajahnya memerah dan bersedih lagi?" Tanya Moonin dengan suara lirih

Junsu mengerutkan keningnya menatap bingung pada Moonbin tapi kemudian dia mengusap helaian rambut Moonbin.

"Akan sangat sulit mendalami hati seorang submitif. Tapi ahjumma yakin kau bisa melakukannya. Jadi… dia seperti apa?"

"Dia?"

"Ya… Orang yang membuatmu galau seperti ini"

"Ne?"

"kau jatuh cinta padanya?"

 **DEGH**

Moonbin mengedipkan matanya berkali – kali sembari memikirkan ucapan ahjumma itu, jatuh cinta? Dia pada seniornya?

"Ti-tidak" Sangkal Moonbin

"kau hanya belum menyadarinya saja, dia sangat beruntung dicintai olehmu. Tapi tunggu! Kau masih dua belas tahun! Tidak boleh!"

"Apa an sih ahjumma, aku tidak sedang jatuh cinta"

"Bukan tidak tapi belum~~" Goda Junsu

 **Triingg~~**

"Ah, selamat dat- eoh? Eun Woo hyung?"

"Moonbinnie!"

Junsu mengerutkan keningnya sata melihat seorang namja tinggi nan manis masuk bersama dua orang yang menurut dugaan Junsu adalah orangtua namja itu.

"Annyeonghasseo" Sapa Eon Woo pada Junsu

"Annyeong, siapa?"

"Ah! Kenalkan, dia teman sekelasku ahjumma, namanya Cha Eun Woo" Moonbin memperkenalkan Eun Woo dengan semangat

"Eh? Dia ahjummamu? Aku kira eommamu"

"Eommaku ka nada di desa , hyung"

"Ah begitu… Oh ya… Aku datang dengan orang tuaku, eh?" Eun Woo menolehkan kepalanya dan tidak mendapati kedua orangtuanya di belakang dirinya

"Itu, mereka sudah duduk"

"Hehehehehe"

"Mau pesan apa?"

"Aku ingin cake cokelat yang enak Binnie ah… Berikan kedua orangtuaku green tea saja dan tiga potong cake yang kau rekomendasikan"

"Oke"

Setelahnya Eun Woo menghampiri kedua orangtuanya dan terlibat pembicaraan yang seru, Eun Woo bahkan memeluk lengan eommanya dan terlihat merengek kemudian memberika aegyo. Moonbin menopang wajahnya, dia selalu ingat eommanya selalu ber-aegyp kalau keinginannya tidak dia turuti. Dan… Keluarga Eun Woo… Terlihat sangat bahagia. Moonbin… Ingin segera mencari tahu tentang appanya, dia ingin tahu dimana makam sang appa agar bisa memberikan sala pertamanya.

"Kenapa melamun sembari melihat Eun Woo? Dia yang kau taksir?"

"EH! Ti-tidak ahjumma! Ih… Jangan menyebar hoax!"

"Hahahahah... kau lucu sekali sih, sana… Berikan pesanan mereka"

"Ne"

Moonbin membawa pesanan yang dipesan oleh Eun Woo, dia menyapa kedua orangtua Eun Woo yang menerimanya dengan baik bahkan memuji bahwa Moonbin sangat tampan.

"Melihatmu, aku seperti melihat Yunho saat muda" Ucap Mr. Cha tiba – tiba

"Ne?" Moonbin mengerutkan keningnya

"Dia sangat mirip denganmu, aigo~ kenapa kalian bisa sangat mirip eoh?"

"Aku tidak merasa mirip dengannya ahjusshi"

"Ya… Jika kalian disandingkan mungkin tidak terlihat begitu mirip tapi orang yang tahu bagaimana mudanya Yunho, pasti akan berkata bahwa kau mirip dengannya" Ucap Mr. Cha

"Bagaimana ahjusshi tahu mudanya Yunho sshi?"

"Kami teman semasa sekolah, tidak dekat memang tapi dia adalah penyumbang terbesar perusahaan ahjusshi sekarang sehingga kami cukup dekat"

"Ah… begitu rupanya" Moonbin menganggukkan kepalanya "Kalau begitu saya pamit dulu, kafenya sedang ramai"

"Ne"

"Selamat menikmati"

"Moonbin ah, hwaiting!"

Moonbin tersenyum menanggapi Eun Woo yang benar – benar caria hari ini, namja manis itu pasti senang bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama kedua orangtuanya.

' _Eomma… Sedang apa ya?'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mari kita lihat apa yang dilakukan pemeran utama kesayangan kita, ah… Dia sedang memanggang roti, lebih tepatnya mencoba resep baru sehingga dia bisa menjualnya jika memang rasanya enak.

"Aduh… Rindu Moonbin deh" Ucap Wendy

"Kau rindu, apa lagi aku eommanya" Ucap Jaejoong

"Oppa tidak berniat mengunjungi Moonbin? Ini sudah hamper sebulan dia tinggal di sana"

"Sebulan tanpa mengeluh tandanya dia kerasan di sana, aku tidak perlu khawatir, kan? Nanti juga dia akan berkunjung saat liburan"

"Masih lama oppa ya~"

"Iya" Jaejoong menghela nafasnya, dia rindu anaknya

Pukul sepuluh malam, setelah mengunci took roti Jajeoong pulang ke tempat tinggalnya, dia duduk di depan televisi dan menonton beberapa berita yang tidak ada menariknya. Sebenarnya dia hanya ingin mengusir rasa sepinya tapi malah terasa sekali kesepiannya malam ini.

Jaejoong akhirnya berjalan menuju gudang rumahnya, dia mengambil sebuah kotak hitam yang sudah sangat berdebu dan membawanya ke kamar. Dia duduk di lantai dan membuka kotak itu. Rasa rindu yang mendalam langsung Jaejoong rasakan, dia merasa sesak dan tidak bisa menahan airmatanya lebih lama.

"Eomma… Eomma… Tayang eomma~"

"Eomma juga"

"Ayo bobo, celitakan cupermen yang kemalen"

"Ne baby"

"Eomma~~"

 **TES**

Astaga… Jaejoong ingat betapa lembut pipinya saat Jaejoong menyentuh dan mengusapnya dengan pelan, bagaimana rengekannya setiap dia tidak memenuhi keinginannya.

.

.

.

" _Eomma~~~ Cakiiittt! Beldalah! Huuwwaaaaaa!"_

" _Aigo… Cup cup cup… Anak eomma kan jagoan masa menangis?"_

" _Hiks… Eomma…."_

" _Shhh…. Sini eomma tiup lukanya biar tidak sakit lagi, lain kali hati – hati. Jangan berlari seperti tadi, oke?"_

" _Ne eomma… Hiks…"_

.

.

.

.

Tangisannya adalah kelemahan Jaejoong, jika dia menangis maka mata Jaejoong akan berkaca – kaca karena tidak sanggup melihat kesedihannya.

Jaejoong mengambil selembar foto lama dari dalam kotak hitam itu, sebuah foto yang menjadi satu – satunya kenangan Jaejoong. Jaejoong mengusap foto itu dan kembali meletakkannya, dia kemudian mengambil sebuah pakaian anak kecil dari dalam kotak itu. memeluknya dan menghirup pakaian itu seakan dia bisa merasakan harum dari pakaian itu.

"Hiks… Bogoshippo… Hiks… Eomma merindukanmu, eomma sangat merindukanmu…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **SRETTTT!**

"Hah… Hah…"

Seorang namja bangun dari tidurnya dengan keringat mengalir pada pelipisnya padahal pendingin ruangan menyala di sana, dia memperhatikan sekitar. Ini bukan kamarnya, dia menoleh kea rah sofa dimana seseorang tengah tidur meringkuk di sana. Namja yang tidak lain adalah Changmin bangkit dari tidurnya dan berjalan kearah sofa.

Ah..

Dia ingat tadi dia izin pada appanya karena Kyuhyun mengajaknya pergi atau bisa dibilang kencan dan sebagai gantinya Kyuhyun bersedia belajar bersamanya dan bagaimana akhirnya dia ketiduran dan ada di atas tempat tidur Kyuhyun? Apa Kyuhyun yang mengangkatnya? Bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun sekuat itu mengangkat tubuhnya yang berat?

Lalu…

Kenapa mimpi itu datang lagi?

.

.

.

.

" _Dimana eomma, appa?"_

"… _."_

" _Appa? Eomma mana?"_

" _Dia pergi"_

 _Itu bukan suara appanya, melainkan suara halmoninya yang menatap tajam ke arah Yunho._

" _Pelgi? Kemana? Kok Min ga di ajak eomma?"_

" _Eommamu pergi diam – diam dan tidak akan kembali"_

" _Eomma hentikan!"_

 _Changmin kecil tidak pernah tahu appanya bisa berteriak sekencang itu pada halmoni-nya tapi Changmin kecil tidak nyaman dan menghampiri sang appa yang duduk berhadapan dengan halmoninya._

" _Appa… Eomma?"_

 _ **GREPP**_

 _Appanya menggendong Changmin, memeluknya dengan erat._

" _Eommamu sudah pergi, dia tidak akan ada lagi di kehidupan kita"_

" _Eomma? Hiks… Eomma!"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya saat kilas balik masa lalunya itu masuk ke dalam pikirannya, ah tidak… Dia harus melupakannya, melupakan semua kenangan menyakitkan tentang eommanya.

"Nghh… Changmin?"

Changmin kini menatap Kyuhyun yang bangkit dari duduknya dan menatap Changmin dengan gugup.

"Maaf Changmin, tadi kau ketiduran dan aku yang memindahkanmu ke tempat tidur"

Changmin duduk di sofa sehingga Kyuhyun menekuk kakinya agar Changmin bisa duduk dengan leluasa. Dia hanya diam menatap Kyuhyun.

"ke-kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan gugup

"Kenapa tidak tidur di tempat tidur juga?"

"A-ah… Itu…"

"Kenapa? Tidak suka?"

"Bukan begitu!" Kyuhyun langsung menyanggahnya, dia tidak mau Changmin salah paham padanya "Aku tidak bisa tidur saat ada kau di sampingku, jantungku berdebar kencang Changmin! Aku malu" jawab Kyuhyun, bodo amat dengan harga dirinya yang penting Changmin tidak salah paham

Dan jawaban Kyuhyun cukup membuat Changmin tersentak kaget kemudian terkekeh dan pemandangan dimana Changmin terkekeh adalah pemandangan terindah untuk Kyuhyun. Changmin terkekeh karenanya, coba catat tanggal bersejarah ini! Hahahahahaha~~

"Tidurlah di tempat tidurmu" Perintah Changmin

"Aniyo, kau saja"

"Kau kan pemiliknya"

"Lalu kau?"

"Di sampingmu"

"MWO?!" Mata Kyuhyun membola kaget

"Ayo"

"Ta-ta-tapi…"

"Aku hanya ingin membuktikan apa benar jantungmu berdebar kencang saat aku ada di sampingmu"

Kyuhyun melongo mendengarkan ucapan Changmin yang panjang itu, oke.. Itu kata – kata terpanjang untuk Changmin selama Kyuhyun mengenalnya mungkin? Jadi Changmin menggandeng Kyuhyun yang masih dalam mode berpikirnya, membaringkan Kyuhyun dan namja itu berbaring di samping Kyuhyun.

"Omo Changmin, bagaimana ini? Jantungku mulai berdebar kencang. Kau bisa sedikit menjauh?" Pinta Kyuhyun saat jantungnya benar – benar berdebar kencang untuk Changmin

Bukannya menjauh, Changmin malah makin merapatkan tubuhnya pada Kyuhyun dan menaruh tangannya pada pinggang Kyuhyun. Namja itu bisa merasakan debaran jantung Kyuhyun sekarang, dia tersenyum tanpa sepengetahuan Kyuhyun dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

Kyuhyun apa kabar?

Dia baik tapi jantungnya tidak, Kyuhyun tidak bisa tidur dipeluk oleh pujaan hatinya kalau begini caranya! Tolong selamatkan Kyuhyun!

"Changmin…"

"Aku bermimpi"

"Ne?"

"Eomma"

 **DEGH**

Kyuhyun tahu eomma Changmin meninggalkan keluarga Jung entah karena apa karena baik Mr. Jung atau Changmin tidak pernah bercerita padanya. Padahal Kyuhyun berharap Changmin menceritakan hal itu padanya.

"Eomma…" Lirih Changmin

"Kau merindukannya?"

"Tidak tahu"

"Tidak masalah jika kau merindukannya, dia eommamu…"

Kyuhyun memberanikan diri untuk membalas pelukan Changmin dan mengusap punggung namja kesayangannya itu. Changmin terdiam, dia merasakan sesuatu yang membuatnya nyaman dan damai, padahal hanya sebuah pelukan tapi namja itu merasa nyaman.

"Apa kau akan pergi saat kau benar – benar menyayangi dan mencintaiku?" Tanya Changmin

"Changmin?"

Kyuhyun memberanikan diri untuk menatap wajah Changmin kali ini, dia bisa melihatnya. Kesedihan terpancar dari wajah Changmin dan itu menyakitkan untuk Kyuhyun karena kesedihan Changmin adalah kesedihannya juga.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu sekalipun kau mengusirku" Lirih Kyuhyun

"Appa bilang… Eomma meninggalkan kami karena dia menyayangi dan mencintai kami…"

"Changmin…"

 **CUP**

Dengan keberanian yang Kyuhyun kumpulkan, dia mencapai bibir Changmin dan menciumnya dengan lembut, dia hanya ingin Changmin tahu bahwa dia tidak akan meninggalkna namja itu apapun yang terjadi. Kyuhyun sangat mencintai Changmin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dua minggu itu berjalan dengan cepat, pagi ini Jaejoong membuat susu vanilla sesukaannya sembari ber-video call dengan anaknya. Minggu pagi yang sedang hujam memang pas untuk bermalasan di rumah. Jaejoong akan ke took kue siang saja, dia percayakan toko pada Wendy hari ini.

"Eomma… Binnie rindu" Ucap Moonbin

"Eomma juga… Aigo~ Anak eomma sedang manja ya?"

"Rindu kimchi buatan eomma"

"Mau eomma buatkan kimchi untukmu? Eomma akan mengirimkannya untukmu kalau kau mau"

"Benarkah? Kalau bisa kirim eomma sekalian kemari ya"

"Apa – apa an sih kau ini! Jangan aneh – aneh"

"Tidak aneh eomma sayang, ini karena Binnie sangat merindukan eomma Binnie yang sangat cantik"

"Ada – ada saja kau, bagaimana kafe Suie di sana?"

"Karena sudah masuk ke musim dingin, banyak yang mampir untuk membeli minuman hangat dan kue jahe eomma. Ah~ Aku sangat rindu kue jahe buatan eomma" Suara Moonbin mulai terdengar seperti merengek

"Suie kan membuatnya juga"

"Tapi rasanya beda eomma~"

"Kau ini…"

"Oh ya, aku harus membantu di kafe Suie ahjumma mulai pagi karena kafe sangat ramai. Eomma tahu? Suie ahjumma membayarku"

"Mwo?"

"Aku sudah menolaknya tapi dia memaksaku untuk menerima bayarannya"

"Kalau begitu traktir eomma"

"Iya, kalau eomma kemari"

"Aigo~"

"Ah eomma! Sudah jam delapan, Binnie harus bersiap. Nanti malam lanjut lagi ya eomma"

"Iya sayang"

"Annyeong eomma, Binnie sayang eomma"

"Eomma juga"

Panggilan itu terputus dan Jaejoong memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam kantung celananya, dia meminum susu vanila kesukaannya itu dan menyalakan televisi di depannya.

"Beritanya tentang dia lagi… Kenapa semua mata selalu tertuju padanya sih?"

Jaejoong menggerutu dan mengerucutkan bibirnya, sedikit kesal dengan berita yang muncul di televisi tapi dia tetap menonton berita itu.

" _Jung's Corp berencana mellebarkan usahanya sampai ke benua Eropa, terlihat Yunho sshi masuk ke sebuah notaris yang berada di kota Paris, sepertinya Yunho sshi tengah mengadakan perjanjian dengan sebuah perusahaan asal Paris"_

Jaejoong terpaku melihat bagaimana kamera menyorot Yunho yang terlihat tegas dan tampan. Ah… Tidak perlu diragukan lagi ketampanannya, tapi namja itu berubah, Jaejoong tahu… Namja itu berubah menjadi pendiam. Ini bukanlah Jung Yunho yang dia kenal. Bukan…

"Tapi kau masih saja sangat tampan, _Bear_ …"

Dan…

Mari biarkan Jaejoong bernostalgia dengan masa lalunya yang kelam.

Toko roti bisa dibilang sangat ramai hari ini bahkan para pekerja harus lembur sampai jam setelah sebelas malam. Jaejoong sendiri sampai kewalahan menghadapi banyaknya pengunjung hari ini. Tapi untungnya semua itu sudah lewat dan mereka tengah bersiap untuk menutup toko.

"Oppa!"

 **PRANGG!**

Sebuah piring etalase terlepas dari tangan Jaejoong dan pecah di lantai. Jantung Jaejoong berdebar tidak karuan menatap pecahan piring etalase itu tapi kemudian dia langsung berlutut untuk mengambil pecahan itu.

"Awh!"

Sebuah serpihan mengenai jarinya dan membuat Jaejoong meringis, para pegawai langsung membantu Jaejoong dan membawa namja itu duduk.

"Oppa kenapa? Tidak biasanya? Oppa lelah?" Tanya Wendy

"Ah? Gwaenchana Wendy ah… Hmm… Lebih baik kau lanjutkan berberesnya, sudah malam"

"Oppa mau kami temani dulu?"

"Tidak usah Seulgi ah"

"Ini minum dulu"

"Terima kasih"

Jaejoong mengambil gelas air putih yang disodorkan oleh Seulgi dan meminumnya, namun dia merasakan sebuah getaran dari dalam kantung celananya, ponselnya berdering menandakan ada panggilan masuk.

"Yeobosseo? Suie? Kenapa? Tumben menelepon malam sekali?" Tanya Jaejoong

"Jaejoong hyung…"

"Wae? Kenapa suaramu bergetar? Apa kau kedinginan?" Tanya Jaejoong bingung

"Binnie…"

"Binnie wae?"

"Dia kecelakaan"

"MWO?! JANGAN BERCANDA JUNSU!"

Semua pegawai langsung menatap Jaejoong yang baru saja berteriak kencang.

"Aku serius Jaejoong hyung! Dia masih di ruang operasi hiks.. Maafkan aku hyung, maaf tidak menjaga Binnie dengan baik hiks… Hiks…" Ucap Junsu sembari menangis tersedu - sedu

"Suie ah... Ak-aku akan ke sana"

"Jaejoong hyung kau…"

"Aku akan memastikan keadaan Moonbin, anakku"

"Hiks… Hiks…"

 **PIK**

"Ada apa oppa?" Tanya Wendy

"Moonbin kecelakaan, aku akan pergi ke sana"

"Op-oppa?"

"Aku akan bersiap, kalian… Ah… Wendy ah… Aku serahkan toko sementara padamu"

"Oppa, ini sudah malam. Besok pagi saja berangkatnya"

"Tidak, anakku membutuhkanku"

"Oppa, sudah tidak ada kendaraan malam ini dank au dalam keadaan panik. Kami tidak akan membiarkan oppa pergi dalam keadaan kalut. Kami akan menemani oppa malam ini, kami akan menginap di rumah oppa" Ucap Seulgi

"Tapi…"

"Tidak ada bantahan oppa, benar kata Wendy" Ucap Seulgi

Akhirnya Jaejoong ditemani para pegawainya malam ini, mereka memberikan kata – klata penyemangat agar Jaejoong tidak bersedih walaupun dia tetap saja khawatir dan terus memikirkan anaknya.

Saat pagi menjelang Jaejoong pergi ke terminal diantar dua orang pegawai kepercayaannya, Wendy dan Seulgi. Di perjalanan pikiran Jaejoong hanya terarah pada Moonbin, Moonbin dan Moonbin. Perasaannya kalut saat Junsu mengirimkan pesan bahwa Moonbin sudah keluar dari ruang operasi namun mengalami patah kaki sebelah kiri.

Jaejoong pergi, menyingkirkan segala ketakutannya dengan kota itu, mengesampingkan tubuh bergetarnya saat dia memasuki Seoul.

"Binnie…"

Butuh waktu sepuluh jam bagi Jaejoong sampai dia tiba di rumah sakit Seoul, dia bahkan menggendong tas besar berisi pakaiannya.

"Junsu!"

Junsu yang sedang duduk di ruang tunggu menoleh dan langsung memeluk Jaejoong yang baru saja datang.

"Hyung… Hiks… Hyung"

"Suie ah… Dimana anakku? Dimana Binnie?"

"Ayo"

Junsu menggandeng Jaejoong melewati koridor sampai tiba di sebuah ruangan, Jaejoong langsung membuka pintu itu dan melihat sang anak terbaring dengan kaki kiri yang terbalut perban. Di dalam ruangan Moonbin tidak sendirian karena ada dua orang pasien lainnya.

"Binnie"

"Eo-eomma?" Binnie membulatkan matanya saat melihat sang eomma berdiri di depan pintu dengan airmata mengalir di kedua mata indahnya

 **TAP**

 **TAP**

 **TAP**

 **GREEPPPP**

"Hiks… Hiks…"

"Eomma… Aku baik – baik saja" Ucap Moonbin mencoba menenangkan eommanya yang sekarang malah menangis tersedu – sedu dalam pelukannya

Moonbin jadi tidak enak pada dua pasein lainnya tapi mau bagaimana lagi, inilah eommanya. Eommanya yang posesif dan selalu mengkhawatirkannya.

"Huhuhuhu… Hiks…"

"Aigo… Eomma cantiknya Binnie nanti tidak cantik lagi kalau menangis, Binnie belum lihat wajah eomma" Rayu Moonbin

"Hiks…"

"Eomma~"

Moonbin mendorong pelan eommanya dan mengusap pinggir mata sang eomma, Moonbin bisa melihat mata bengkak eommanya. Dia memperkirakan bahwa sang eomma menangis sejak semalam sama seperti ahjummanya.

"Maaf membuat eomma khawatir" Lirih Binnie

"Aniya"

"Ini semua karena kecerobohan Binnie"

"Kakimu…"

"Binnie akan sembuh cepat kok, Binnie akan rajin minum obat. Lagipula ada eomma di sini, eomma pasti mengurusku, kan?"

"Ne… ne… kalau perlu eomma akan bawa kau kembali ke desa dan merawatmu di sana, eomma tidak akan membiarkan Binnie keluar dari rumah lagi"

"Hahahahahahahaha… Jangan begitu eomma… Binnie suka sekolah di sini, fasilitasnya lengkap!"

"Ugh…"

"Jangan cemberut juga eomma Binnie sayang… Binnie baik – baik saja kok"

"Hum"

"Nah begitu dong, sana eomma duduk sama Junsu ahjumma, kasihan tuh ahjumma menangis juga"

Jaejoong langsung menoleh, dia mendapati Junsu yang menatapnya dengan airmata mengalir di kedua matanya. Jaejoong memeluk Junsu yang sudah dianggap sebagai adiknya dengan erat dan keduanya malah menangis tersedu bersama.

Moonbin yang melihatnya menggelengkan kepalanya, ingin rasanya pura – pura tidak mengenal dua orang yang ada di depannya tapi semua yang ada di ruangan sudah tahu mereka ada hubungannya dengan Moonbin.

"Hyung, eomma dan ahjummamu benar – benar heboh ya"

Itu suara Jaehwan yang di rawat di tepat di depannya, Moonbin menganggukkan kepalanya dan kemudian meminta maaf.

"Tidak kalah hebohnya denganmu" Sindir Minhyun yang tempat tidurnya ada di samping Jaehwan. Kedua namja ini satu sekolah, kecelakaan karena kecerobohan keduanya dan dirawat di ruang yang sama. Aigo~ Jodoh mungkin?

"Eomma… Ehem… Aku haus" ucap Moonbin mencoba memisahkan eommanya dari Junsu

"Ah? Ne! Oke"

Jaejoong menaruh tasnya yang belum sempat dia taruh kemudian mengambil botol air yang ada di meja nakas dan memberikannya pada Moonbin.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi sampai kau kecelakaan seperti ini hum?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan nada lembutnya

Dia sudah bisa mengatur perasaan khawatirnya, lega melihat sang anak baik – baik saja walaupun diperban kaki kirinya.

"Dia menyelamatkan sunbae-nya yang hampir terttabrak tapi malah kakinya yang terlindas mobil itu"

Penjelasan Junsu membuat Jaejoong kaget, dia memang belum mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi tapi setelah tahu dia benar – benar terkejut.

"Moonbin ah"

"Tidak apa – apa eomma"

"Sunbae itu juga tadinya ingin membiayai perawatan Moonbin di kelas VIP tapi Moonbin menolaknya dan meminta di rawat di ruang yang biasa saja" Jawab Junsu lagi

"Eh?"

"Dia itu sering muncul di televisi Jae" Junsu menatap Jaejoong dengan tajam, berharap Jaejoong mengerti dengan ucapannya tapi Jaejoong malah mengerutkan keningnya

"Siapa? Artis?"

"Bukan eomma…"

 **CEKLEK  
**

"Annyeonghasseo"

Semua orang menatap pintu masuk dimana seorang namja berambut ikal masuk ke dalam ruangan dan langsung menghampiri Moonbin tanpa menyadari seseorang menatapnya dengan pandangan terkejut, orang itu kemudian melirik ke pintu. Entah kenapa dia berharap namja itu bersama seseorang tapi…

"Eomma… Dia Kyuhyun hyung, sunbae-ku di sekolah" Ucap Moonbin, memperkenalkan Kyuhyun pada eommanya

"A-ah! Annyeonghasseo, aku… Eomma Moonbin"

"Ommo! Eommamu cantik sekali Moonbin ah? Yakin dia eommamu bukan noonamu?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan mata membulat, apa yang dia katakana memang benar adanya

"Dia memang eommaku, hyung"

"Hahahahah… Kau berlebihan Kyuhyun sshi"

"Tapi… Hmm… Bagaimana aku memanggil anda?"

"Panggil ahjumma saja"

"Ne, ahjumma cantik sekali, ah,... Ahjumma panggil aku Kyuhyun saja" Puji Kyuhyun sembari memperhatikan wajah cantik Jaejoong dan dia terdiam melihat mata Jaejoong, mata itu terlihat sangat familiar untuknya

"Duduklah Kyuhyun" Pinta Jaejoong

Selama Kyuhyun di ruang rawat Moonbin, mata Jaejoong tidak lepas dari namja itu. sesekali namja bercerita tentang tunangannya yang tidak bisa datang bersamanya. Dari sana Jaejoong merasa tenang karena Kyuhyun terlihat sangat menyayangi tunangannya.

Sedangkan Junsu yang sudah tahu semua masa lalu Jaejoong terenyuh melihat binar mata Jaejoong yang baru kali ini Junsu lihat. Matanya terlihat berbeda dan lebih hidup. Bagaimana mendeskripsikannya? Seakan kebahagiaan Jaeoong sudah lengkap.

"Lain kali aku akan mampir ke kafe Junsu ahjumma dan akan mengajak tunanganku yang sok sibuk itu. ah… Dia sudah ada di parkiran, aku pergi dulu ya?"

"Ya.. Salam untuk tunanganmu itu" Ucap Jaejoong dengan lembut

"Ne, sampai jumpa besok Moonbin ah"

"Hum"

Kyuhyun berpamitan dan pergi dari ruang rawat Moonbin, satu hal yang bisa Moonbin simpulkan hari ini adalah tatapan eommanya. Tatapan kebahagiaan yang tidak bisa Moonbin deskripsikan, eommanya memang menatapnya dengan sayang, lembut, penuh cinta dan pandangan bahagianya tapi ini berbeda.

' _Apa hubungan eomma dengan Kyuhyun hyung?' Batin_ Moonbin yang makin penasaran dengan kehidupannya

.

.

.

.

 **~ TBC ~**

.

.

.

.

Aduuhh… Annyeong….

Kalian dimanjain banget ya sama Cho~~

Udah berapa hari ini Cho update? Udeh ya?

Kapan – kapan lagi updatenya

#DiBakarReader

Heheheheheheh.

.

.

See u next chap?

Chhuupppppp~~~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Jum'at, 14 Desember 2018**


End file.
